What if
by Ooshii Kurai
Summary: AU Movie 9 & Mirai Movie In a fight to save the world against some new villains, Gohan somehow gets transported to a dark time in his counter part's future. Now Gohan must resist being the hero. Or face the consequences... DISCONTINUED.
1. Two Different Worlds

**Chapter One**: Two Different Worlds

**T**he wind blew gently past the crumbling buildings and homes picking up their tales of woe and pain. In only seconds time, this town had become a ghost town. It blew past the bodies of the fallen Z fighters each who bowed down to the ground at the end. They all had tried so hard to protect the planet they cared for. But they weren't strong enough. Even Vegeta had fallen. But he wasn't fighting for the earth. He was fighting for the sake of his mirai son. The evil invaders had gotten them all in the end. The hero of the planet who had perished long before was not here to save them this time. Now the fate of the Earth relied on different hands… smaller hands.

The boy didn't have a ounce of power about him. He wasn't even that old. Twelve at the latest. But yet here he stood, challenging their authority. He hadn't needed to say a word, to step before them. He gave them a piercing glare that told them all he wasn't about to let them leave. He looked like all the others of this puny planet. A pathetic human. A small little boy powerless to stop the notorious space pirates. Another foolish soul throwing his life at their feet when he was convinced he could defeat them. Except he was a little different from the other children of this planet. He wasn't scared…

The Tenkaichi Budoukai had gone horribly wrong. After the death of one of the fighters, the whole place went into chaos. All the Z fighters rushed to help… only one remained standing.

Zangya glared at the child that had unwisely confronted them. He had funny shaped hair that stuck out in awkward angles. His hair was a color as black as midnight on this planet since it contained no moon. He wore a orange and blue fighting ti. He didn't seem to be a threat at all.

She nodded to her partners on either side of her. Bido and Buujin. They nodded back. Neither were that great of fighters. No need to get her hands dirty. This kid was a push over. She just hoped that they would make quick work out of him. She didn't want to waste her time on such a worthless cause. And she could never subject Bojack to such a disgrace.

Buujin was a magician. He was slightly shorter then Zangya. He wore Arabic like clothing with a purple turban on his head. His fighting capabilities were not as impressive as her own but hey not everyone was perfect. He was better known for his magic anyway.

And Bido, what a case he was. He wasn't at all what you would call bright. But he wasn't that stupid either. His strength is probably the only thing that had kept him alive all these years since his big mouth didn't seem to be that helpful. He had a orange mohawk and beard. He wore baggy white pants with a small purple vest. Bido was almost all muscle. No one has never been hurt from a punch from him.

Zangya's blue eyes wavered over to the boy again and was startled to see him staring right at her. Their eyes met in a deadly deadlock. It was finally broken when she faltered. Zangya landed on the ground a few feet in front of the boy. Bojack landed next to her. Buujin took a secret approach and landed behind the boy. And Bido landed on the child's other side. He was surrounded. Zangya waited for the cool look to disappear from the child's face but it didn't. He kept his uncanny gaze on her. His dark brown eyes seemed to hold a secret to his birth… maybe he wasn't human? What was with this guy? Didn't he have any emotion at all? He was supposed to be afraid of them.

"What is your name boy?" Bojack's voice sounded from Zangya's side.

Zangya's eyes widened, but she kept her eyes on the boy making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. Zangya seemed surprised by this approach. Why would he waste his time learning this kid's name? Did he want to put it on a grave stone? Or was this boy more then what he seemed?

The boy's eyes lit up. A smirk crept across his face as he whispered, "Gohan."

"Gohan?" Zangya blurted out, "That's an awfully strange name. Kind of plain don't you think? Not at all fit for a warrior who takes down a couple of pirates. I mean, Gohan savor of the planet from the Space Pirates. Also king of rice."

Buujin and Bido snickered sinisterly at Zangya's mocking remark. Bojack, on the other hand, was not pleased. He ignored her completely making her feel slightly small. He kept his gaze on Gohan. Zangya wondered what he was looking for? This boy was a mere human. Nothing more… right?

Gohan didn't seem at all wavered by the pirate's comment. His smirk stayed on his face. Zangya looked over at the boy again and raised an eyebrow, "So are you going to fight us or what?"

Gohan nodded and muttered, "Not like this though."

Light zapped upwards around Gohan creating an golden aurora about him. His black hair spiked upwards and faded into sharp golden strands. His eyes zapped into a dull sky blue. His power level sky rocketed several levels but Zangya wasn't scared. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks had done the same thing. And right now Vegeta was kissing dirt with his son at his side.

Zangya nodded to Buujin. This should end now and so it shall. But before she could react Gohan shot backwards and jabbed his elbow painfully into Buujin's face. Buujin stumbled back and fell into the cold dirt. Gohan kicked up off the ground and blasted through the wall as if it was as innocuous as paper. Zangya gazed in astonishment until Bojack touched her shoulder.

"Let's go," He muttered.

Bido punched through the walls swinging his arms dangerously in the air closing in on Gohan. But Gohan just managed to avoid his punches. Gohan grabbed onto Bido's wrist and flipped Bido around in the air like a rag doll in till he let go. Bido sailed into the building he had just punched through getting showered by bricks. He managed to land on his feet to show he was not weakened. Zangya zoomed through the air towards Gohan taking the offence approach like Bido. Gohan continued hovering backwards watching her. He lifted his hands up high forming a powerful key-blast. Gohan shot it down at Zangya as she neared him. Zangya stopped her mid air pursuit and glared at the energy ball as it approached her. With one arm, she deflected it. It landed back on the ground a few feet from Bido spraying him with dirt.

Bido crossed his arms from corner to corner along his chest. When he pulled back, several crimson beams shot outward. They flew harmlessly past Zangya only blowing her wavy orange hair back across her face. But Gohan wasn't as lucky. He let out a surprised yell as he tried to deflect some of the beams but the fact was… there were too many. He slipped down past them pretty easily anyway. The beams collided with the sky leaving a large hole that led to blackness.

This brought a smile to the pirates' faces. They all looked to each other and nodded while Bojack stood back watching with a bored expression on his face.

Bido, Zangya, and Buujin all flew up together at Gohan pressing him hard against the concert sky. Gohan let out a yell of pain as he tried to squirm free of their grips. The sky began to crack…

* * *

**"G**ohan?" Trunks muttered waking up to the booming thunders of the coming storm. He opened his bright blue eyes slowly as his surroundings came into focus. Immediately, Trunks leapt to his feet glaring down at the city before him. His eyes scanned over his peaceful broken contains before he shouted,

"Darn you, Gohan! Why did you have to go alone?!"

The sky began to leak with heaven's tears as Trunks flew over the wreckage looking for his fallen master. At last he spotted a form on the ground not far away.

"Gohan?!"

He landed, the sky flashing with lighting and heavy with driving rain. His clothes were soaked to the skin and his hair was so wet that his bangs stuck to the sides of his face. Trunks' heart pounded with pain at what he thought he might encounter. He walked slowly whispering to himself all the while, "Gohan? Why did you have to do it? Why'd you have to leave me? It's not fair…"

The broken stop light flashed red radiance off and on through the dark storm. Trunks finally arrived at Gohan's fallen body. His heart twisted and broke into a thousands pieces at the sight. Gohan lay on his stomach his face looking away from Trunks in a puddle full of rain water. His eyes were rolled up so that Trunks could no longer see his bright amber eyes. All he saw was the blank white of what was now. Trunks bit his lip as tears of rage and incredible pain slipped down his cheeks.

"Oh gosh no. What did they do to you Gohan?!" Trunks cried his voice cracking slightly. "You were my best friend. You were everything to me. E-everyt-thing…"

Trunks fell to his knees and turned Gohan over. He lifted Gohan's head carefully into his arms.

"This just isn't fair!" Trunks sobbed shaking him as if to wake him up. "Gohan? Gohan?"

He hugged Gohan's head to his chest letting the tears flow freely now…

"GOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHANNNNNNN!!!!"

Trunks jerked back to his feet, screaming. He balled up his fists. His fingernails dug so deeply into his flesh that blood trickled from his palms. He screamed with the utmost agony, flailing his arms back behind his head. He threw his arms back down and continued to cry. His pain went so far that it clicked. His hair spiked upward and turned golden. Trunks heart was broken but at least Gohan's death had done one thing. Trunks was now a Super Sayian.

Trunks fell to his knees and slammed his hands against the cold ground. The ground cracked and caved in at the impact. His heart still aching. He curled up into a ball and hugged himself. He cried and cried in till he felt as though he couldn't breathe anymore. Suddenly there was booming sound above him… but that wasn't thunder.

"Androids," Trunks hissed. "I'll kill them for this!"

Trunks stood up glaring through the rain at a figure landing on a building not so far away. He couldn't tell from here what the person looked like but he couldn't know it to be anyone else…

"Android!!!" Trunks screamed shooting up at the person.

He was blinded with such rage he couldn't even tell who he was charging at. But he didn't care. He just wanted to make those darn Androids pay for what they did.

* * *

**  
G**ohan fell backwards through the air after falling through the broken sky. Gohan flipped backward carefully landing on a near by building. There he regained his footing. The pirates flew through the hole after him. As soon as the last pirate was through, it sealed up. Gohan let out an angry growl and clenched his fists waiting to continue the battle when from his right he sensed someone approaching. Gohan turned, ready to met whoever it was…

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please r + r!

Hopefully another adored fiction? At least Gohan won't die in this one… wait.


	2. The Second Super Sayian

**Chapter Two: **The Second Super Sayian

**T**runks flared out at Gohan so angrily that he couldn't even tell which way he was punching. Gohan, on the other hand, was gapping with shock. What was Trunks doing this age? He was almost as old as Gohan was. In fact, he probably was Gohan's age! But that couldn't be right…

Gohan avoided all of Trunks' violent attacks easily. Trunks was powered up to Super Sayian but he must have been new at it cause his moves were very sloppy. Gohan dodged a blow to his head and grabbed Trunks wrist preparing to do a brutal offensive upper cut, when it hit Gohan that he couldn't harm Trunks. Trunks was his friend. Gohan dropped his grip and flipped backwards through the air still managing to dance out of Trunks' reach.

* * *

**T**runks threw his last punch hoping that it would finally hit flesh. Unfortunately, the "android" caught his punch. Trunks let out a angry yell and threw a second punch with his free hand. That was caught as well. Trunks squinted up at the "android" angrily when suddenly his vision smoothed out. The rage that had been so present on his face faded instantly into shock. Now he understood why he couldn't lay a punch or a kick. This person that stood before him was a Super Sayian. But how could that be? All the others who Gohan had mentioned to be Super Sayians were wiped out. Who was this guy? And why was he so strong?

Gohan smirked privately at Trunks' shock. His face still stayed emotionless though. He was still trying to figure this out himself.

"You're a Sup-Super Sayian," Trunks stuttered.

Gohan nodded. His aqua eyes followed Trunks up and down, looking him over. Trunks blushed thinking that he must of looked as surprising to this guy as much as Trunks found him. Trunks powered down back to his normal self. His wet purple hair fell limply back in it's normal position. He waited for this boy to do the same. But Gohan's eyes were no longer on Trunks…

* * *

**T**he pirates who had stayed silent watching the fight commence were now through with waiting. Their shock had drained away quickly on seeing Gohan easily defend himself. Gohan was distracted, so now was the time to attack. Zangya turned to Buujin and Bido and nodded from them to strike. Smiles swept across their faces as they cracked their knuckles happily. Finally they would be able to finish this guy off…

* * *

**  
G**ohan saw them approach from behind Trunks. There was no time for introductions…

"Watch out!" Gohan shouted.

Gohan took Trunks by his hands and flung him out into the air. Trunks wailed in fright, spinning around uncontrollably. He managed to catch himself right before running to a old apartment building. His feet tapped the wall of the building lightly as he finally coasted to his stop. Trunks let out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his face. The rain stung his face harder now as when he was a Super Sayian the rain would dissolve by the heat of the Super Sayian's aurora. Trunks wiped his wet bangs out of his face and glared down at the intense combat below. His heart twanged with fear as he saw the boy he was attacking just moments before damage the alien villains, that had lunged out at him, so. His fighting capabilities were way beyond any that Trunks could manage. And even Gohan couldn't master that much strength!

It hit Trunks that boy was not harming Trunks at all they way he was fighting those guys now. Why was that? Was it because he was a Super Sayian like himself… or was it something more? Something that Trunks couldn't see? Trunks squinted through the rain down at the golden haired boy below him. Yes. He did look slightly familiar. Where had he seen that face? That boy looked so cold and emotionless it didn't seem possible that he could have been anyone Trunks knew. Even the androids weren't emotionless. They had anger and humor too. If you could really call that humor… Trunks cringed at the android's mocking jokes that rang in his ears.

If this boy wasn't someone Trunks knew, then who was he? And why was he here? Why now?

* * *

**Z**angya's eyes drew away from the combat that her comrades fought in to the young purple haired boy who stood above the battle area. He was extremely weak compared to Gohan. Defiantly not worth her time. But then why did Gohan fight so hard to protect him? Her cold blue eyes fell upon Gohan once more. That boy had to be someone special to Gohan. Maybe a brother? She looked back up at the boy. He must of sensed her gaze for he looked down at her. Their eyes met briefly. Yes. He was something special to Gohan. Maybe not a brother. But a friend perhaps. And if she couldn't kill Gohan then maybe taking rage out on this boy would be fun. Zangya brushed her orange bangs out of her eyes and smirked sinisterly up at the boy. He looked taken aback by her smile. Good. He didn't know what she was planning.

* * *

**  
T**runks noticed how that one villain was looking up at him. What did she mean by that smile. Before he could work it out she had disappeared from his gaze. Expecting her to come up behind the Super Sayian boy, he wasn't too startled by it. But he should have been more cautious. That is why the androids always won. He let his guard down.

* * *

**  
G**ohan's fight with the pirates was getting more vicious. Gohan guessed they realized how worthless their attacks on him were. Well, they had picked the fight on this planet. They should have known better.

Suddenly, Gohan's heart gave a sudden jolt. He thought Trunks was safe up where he was. Gohan flipped backwards away from his competitors so he could get a view on Trunks. It surprised him that Trunks was still standing watching him… then what was that terrible foreboding he had felt a few seconds before. Bido threw a punch at Gohan's head which Gohan easily ducked. The fight continued up again, but all the while, Gohan kept his gaze up on Trunks. Was it just a feeling?

Gohan had just narrowly avoided a strange attack from Buujin when he felt it. The sudden swift in air current. His heart have an almightily lurch. No! Gohan spun about just to see Zangya appear behind Trunks…

* * *

**T**runks didn't sense her until it was too late. He turned quickly trying to block whatever attack she threw his way. But Trunks wasn't strong enough. Zangya gave him one punch to the chest cracking his rib cage and sending him hurling into the empty housing complex. Trunks sucked in his last painful breath as he was flung backwards into the building… Gohan. Trunks' heart soared at the thought that he might actually see Gohan again… and meet his father. No androids. Not anymore. He would be happy.

Then someone shouted his name… It wasn't clear. Not clear at all. Muffled by the sound of the collapsing building about him. But it sounded so familiar. Gohan? But Gohan was dead? Was it that Super Sayian? Could he be…

* * *

**"N**OOOOOO!" Gohan screamed. "TRUNKS! Hold on buddy! You can't die on me! Not this time, please!"

Gohan's anger reached its maxim. He charged full out at Zangya. She wasn't expecting him…He punched her smartly in the cheek and several times all over her body, kicking and flaring out at her in anyway that he could. Gohan grabbed Zangya roughly by the throat and pressed her against the wall of a school house. She didn't squirm or try to break free of his grip. She just glared at Gohan with her baleful gaze.

His control over his anger came back to Gohan. He still did not let her go. He gave her the worst death glare that any one could managed.

"You better hope that Trunks is okay," Gohan whispered in a low hiss. "For your sake."

Gohan dropped her suddenly. Zangya's eyes went wide when she found she could breath again. She sucked in the clean bitter sweet air of this planet and coughed. She clutched her sore throat glaring at the boy that had spared her life. Coming up sneakily behind Gohan, she could see Bido and Buujin. They were glowing with anger at him hurting their second in command. But she knew Gohan could see them. He was watching them out of the corner of his eye with a sinister smile. Bido was the first to lunge out at him but his fist went through air. All the pirates faces a lit with shock. He was gone.

Zangya looked up to see Bojack watching. His eyes strangely focused. He wasn't acting normal at all. Suddenly, a smile broke across his face. He looked down at them all with his mysterious stare. Zangya blinked and looked over to Bido who was suddenly gasping as if out of air. Bido's eyes went wide and he screamed in pain. Suddenly Zangya and Buujin were blown back by a powerful gust of power. Zangya covered her face with her arms to feel bits of dust burn her skin. She squinted open one eye. What she saw, opened both her eyes about as wide as Bido's eyes were a few seconds before.

Buujin and Zangya stood a few feet apart dust falling over them… but it wasn't normal dust. Zangya lifted her hand faintly to catch a small piece of purple cloth that was hovering through the air. Bido was gone.

* * *

**G**ohan didn't mean to punch that hard…but the blow to neck he had given Bido _was_ meant to kill. Gohan rubbed his sore hand for a second before turning his attention back to the subject at hand. The pirates could wait. They were too astonished to attack yet anyway. Which gave him the advantage. The others weren't weak like Bido. He wouldn't be able to kill them that easily let alone in time to save Trunks.

Gohan landed in the rubble that was once the apartment building. Somewhere underneath this rubble, Trunks lay buried alive. Gohan sensed Trunks' power level getting weaker and weaker by the second. The slowest way to save him was to dig… or there was always the fastest way.

Gohan's boots sparked with strange blue lighting. The electricity forked its snake like way up Gohan's body but Gohan paid it no mind. He kept his eyes closed concentrating. Abruptly, his blue eyes flashed opened. Gohan's arms fell back to his side and his body lifted upwards. His scream echoed across the shadowed world like a eerie song of revenge. His hair shot straight upwards with the lighting taking a stiff appearance. His eyes darkened not with the transformation but with determination. He would have to make sure that he would help Trunks more then harm. He had to be careful on how he powered up. Rocks and rubble about him hovered up into the air. The ground beneath his feet caved in under his power. Gohan let out a high pitched wail and everything went white…

* * *

**B**ojack covered his face to shield from the blinding light. Zangya and Buujin followed his example. As soon as the light cleared they looked down below to see Gohan kneeling over the purple haired boy's body. Trunks lay bloody and beaten on the ground, his chest slowly raising and falling. He was still alive.

Gohan, back to regular Super Sayian, draped the limp Trunks over his shoulder. He pulled out of his side pack a senzu bean.

"You'll be back to normal in no time, Trunks… but maybe it would be better if we got away from here first," Gohan whispered.

Gohan looked up to Zangya. He held up one hand as a blast formed. Zangya began to sweat. The blue blast of energy screamed up at her. Zangya slipped under it, feeling the wind of the blast brush back her hair. But Buujin wasn't so lucky. He held up a small barrier that shattered upon contact with the blast. He was hurled through several buildings and out of sight. Zangya stood gapping in shock. Buujin's power level was still there, but had decreased dramatically. The good news was he was still alive. So that wasn't a killing blast… so that meant it was used for a distraction. Zangya looked down to see Gohan and Trunks gone.

Bojack drifted down to Zangya's side. He looked over at his companion smoothly, "So, shall we go after him?"

Zangya was silent for a long time. Finally, she looked up at him, "No. We need to regroup with what we have. It's gonna take a lot more then what we have right now. We need to recover and learn from our mistakes."

"Good. You are beginning grasp what I have taught you, young one… I am proud," Bojack smiled.

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please r + r!

Yippee! I can't wait to post this up for all to read!


	3. Capsule Corp

**Chapter Three:** Capsule Corp

**G**ohan hovered down, with Trunks on his back, behind a old drug store alley. It was littered with trash and rocks from when the store blew up. Gohan's chocolate brown eyes scanned the alley for someplace to set Trunks down. He finally spotted a small card board box. Gohan decided it would be better than the ground. Gohan walked over not even sagging a little by Trunks' weight.

He leaned back and lay Trunks carefully down supporting Trunks' neck carefully. Gohan pulled away looked Trunks over. Trunks was in terrible shape. He had cuts and scratches all up his arms and legs. He was drenched to the bone by the heavy rain about them. Gohan was lucky that being Super Sayian was one way to repel the nasty cold the rain could give. The was a light boom of distant thunder. Lighting cracked over head illuminating Trunks' face. He was laying there near death… holding on to life in this crazy whacked out world.

"So you are future Trunks' past self," Gohan muttered to himself. "Man, your life stunk."

Gohan looked up at the sky expecting to see someone following them. Vegeta… Krillen… Piccolo. Someone had to be worrying about Trunks. Wondering where he was.

"You said that… That everyone was dead in your time except for you, your mom and me." Gohan whispered looking up at the sky. "Then where am I? Was I already dead in this timeline?"

Gohan shook his head sadly and muttered, "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, Trunks. I guess I am irresponsible in this timeline."

Gohan pulled out of his belt a small purple pouch. He emptied out into his hand two green senzu beans. He smiled, "One for you. One for me. Just enough."

Gohan was just about to swallow his own share when he stopped.

"I dun think I really need this…" Gohan put the last senzu back into his bag. "No use wasting something this valuable."

Gohan bent down and slipped the senzu into Trunks' mouth before he could have second thoughts.

"Okay Trunks. Chew that right up and soon you'll feel like a million bucks."

Gohan's eyes widened after he realized…

"Shoot. Then he'll start asking questions again. No… I dun want him and his mom to know who I am. They have to fight the androids on their own like I have to fight the pirates on my own."

Gohan slunk into the shadows of the alleyway. Just as predicted Trunks swallowed. Almost as soon as he did his eyes snapped open. He sat up in surprise looking all around him. Luckily, Gohan couldn't be seen in the dark hiding place he had taken refuge in.

* * *

**T**runks flexed his fingers and hands looking at them in puzzlement. He could of sworn that he was a goner. He stretched his arms and legs slowly making sure he was alright when a sudden thought stuck him. His surroundings had changed… Trunks did have this happen to him before. When Gohan had given him the last senzu bean-

Thinking about Gohan, made Trunks flinch. He looked down at his palms concentrating around him for a source of energy. Someone had to have helped him. Maybe someone with a Senzu bean. That was the only thing that insured his speedy recovery… or was it speedy? It felt like it. He was in pain and suddenly not feeling a scratch anymore…

"Hey! Is there somebody there?" Trunks called out.

* * *

**G**ohan closed his eyes regretting deeply what he would have to do to save this timeline. Gohan zapped out of the shadows behind Trunks. Before Trunks could so much move a muscle, Gohan hit Trunks roughly in the back of the neck. Trunks' eyes went blank as he fell to the ground unconscious. Gohan stood trembling on the spot. He looked down at Trunks' fallen body and muttered, "Man, I am so evil. Trunks, I am so sorry. But I had to…"

Gohan shook his head sadly and groaned, "I bet my self in this time would have never done that to you."

* * *

**  
G**ohan landed in front of a beaten up version of capsule corp. He hoped against hope that this is where Trunks lived… cause he lived there in his own dimension. Gohan gave the door three sharp taps. There was a scuffle from behind the door as if someone was in a hurry to answer it. Gohan let out a small smile and suddenly realized he was still Super Sayian. Immediately he powered down.

Bulma rushed to the front door tripping over her own feet in her haste. She had been so worried for Trunks. She had heard about some new villains attacking the town that the androids had struck killing any survivors. Her heart pounded as she yanked the door opened. She was greeted by a flash of light and a wave of dust. She shielded her eyes and coughed, "What's going on?"

"S-sorry Miss," A small voice answered her own.

Bulma looked down at the small boy on the door step. He had dark chocolate eyes and jet black hair. She blinked several times and let out a strangled gasp…

"Goku…" She whispered after recovering from shock.

The boy cocked his head to one side looking confused by her assumption. It was then that she spotted Trunks' body draped over the child's shoulder.

"Trunks!" She cried, "My baby!"

* * *

**A**t first Gohan thought he had gotten the wrong house. The lady who answered looked fairly old and fragile by years. Her weak gasp with his father's name startled Gohan. He didn't think he looked that much like his dad. He tried to look as clueless as possible. If this was Bulma then she should notice anytime now the boy that he carried. He was right cause once Bulma noticed Trunks she ushered them inside. She looked outside behind them as if checking if anyone was following them. She took Trunks from Gohan and laid Trunks in his bed. After she tended to Trunks, she turned to Gohan and began sputtering her gratitude.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Trunks," Bulma began. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name…"

Gohan knew that telling his real name would ruin everything. He quickly came up with the first thing that popped into his head, "Goten."

"Goten… That's unusual," Bulma said thoughtfully. "Your name is a lot like Gok- Not that you are…I mean you look like him but…"

Bulma trailed off looking out the window, "You can understand how I am. Remembering old friends and family… But he is dead now…"

Gohan nodded although not having the faintest idea how that would feel. To lose everyone. Each day more people die… The person you met last week in the super market is probably the next topic in church to pray for a peaceful rest. Gohan couldn't picture a world that horrible. No wonder Trunks was such a worry wart.

"So did you just find my son?"

"Uh yeah," Gohan sighed. "He was in pretty bad shape when I found him. But I was able to nurse him up most of the way. I noticed the symbol on his shirt so I took him here."

"That was very wise of you, Goten," Bulma smiled. "But how could you get this far? I mean, where did you find him?"

"I found him… just outside… uh… where the androids were attacking. I used my hover motorcycle to get here."

"A hover motorcycle?! In these parts? What model?"

"A g483," Gohan muttered recalling that being Krillen's dream to get.

"Ah, I see. That model's really out of date. Yeah it's understandable. Considering these times… Darn those Androids…"

Gohan looked at Bulma with a look of sincere pity. She had to get up each day worrying if she and her son would survive another day. And to top that off, Trunks kept going off to fight leaving Bulma to fret. Gohan looked down at the ground ashamed to have grown accustom to the life he lived. And he thought it was bad to live without his father. What about Bulma and Trunks? They had it really bad…

"Your parents must be worried sick about you," Bulma sighed bringing Gohan out of his memories. "You should go home to them."

Gohan swallowed hard. His face twisted into a mix of worry and fear. What could he tell her? Thinking about his Mom right now made him heartsick. She was home with Goten right now, probably worrying about him. He lowered his gaze to the ground. What about his mom in this time? Was she dead like the others?

"Oh! I didn't realize!" Bulma gasped taking his distressed face as a look of sadness. "You can stay with us. Our house is always welcome to anyone but the androids."

She laughed at her own little joke and walked into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink or eat, Goten?" She asked. "You looked famished."

"Yes please," Gohan murmured weakly watching Trunks' sleeping form guiltily.

* * *

**B**ulma sat in a chair next to her son. She brushed back Trunks' bangs and gently sponged his forehead. Trunks winced and finally his heavy eyelids opened, "Mom?"

"Oh Trunks…"

"Mom, Gohan's dead," Trunks said weakly, "I- I couldn't save him."

"Goha- Trunks… Don't blame yourself. We'll find his body tomorrow… Tonight I want you to heal."

"Mom… How did you find me?"

"I didn't. Goten did."

"Goten?"

Gohan walked into the room sipping lightly from his soda. When he walked in he immediately headed back into the kitchen flushing with embarrassment.

"Sorry. Mom and son moment. Didn't mean to interrupt." He muttered hastily.

"You!" Trunks gawked. "H-How did you-"

Gohan turned and smiled at Trunks, "What do you mean?"

"I…I thought you… But you couldn't be… Then how did I… How did you know my name?"

"I really have no clue what you are talking about," Gohan blushed.

"I told him, honey."

"No, I mean before!"

"What? What do you mean before?" Gohan smiled innocently.

Miraculously, Trunks couldn't answer. He just sat there his mouth opening and closing but no words came out. Finally he said, "I guess it was a dream…"

* * *

To Be Continued…  
Please read and review!

I love this story!


	4. Poor Night Sleep

**Chapter Four: **Poor Night Sleep

**S**ince Bulma claimed that his outfit was way too dirty, she wouldn't let Gohan sleep in it. She couldn't tell the colors with all the dust and grim it had collected. She forced him to take a bath and dress in one of Trunks' spare nightgowns. So now he lay on a cot in Trunks' room trying to sleep.

The night was deadly quiet and at long last Gohan had finally caught sleep. What had unnerved him from sleep was the fact that his stomach was screaming for food and of Bulma's crying in the other room. No matter how hard she tried to hide it Gohan's excellent hearing picked up everything. He winced at the mention of his name though her sobs. He guessed he really had died already. That was too bad cause he was kind of looking forward to meeting his older self.

Bulma had run out of food for them all but promised a small breakfast tomorrow and then she would go and refill their food supply. A hearty but tiny breakfast the next was the only thing comforting to Gohan tonight. His stomach gave off small lurches of pain and enormous growls but he wasn't alone. Trunks was also very hungry but he chose not to show it

Trunks was now the only one awake in the house. It was almost three in the morning and Trunks was beginning to tire. But he still couldn't the horrible image of Gohan's dead body out of his mind. He lay silently on the bed, with the moonlight painted across his face thinking about what heaven must be like.

He closed his eyes and wiped the tears from his eyes. Ice seemed to coarse through his veins at the thought of what those Androids did to him. He clenched the sheets of his bed spread as the tears ran down his cheeks again. He bit his lips and tried to shake the horrible images out of his mind. He felt as though he was screaming inside trying to burst out his anger. He hated the feeling. He curled up into a ball in wept silently so not to wake Goten. Gohan was truly gone. His second father was dead…

"Don't cry," A small voice answered his weeping.

Trunks blinked to see Goten holding his hands softly. Goten put on a kind smile and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm too tired to sleep," Trunks muttered pulling his hand away and curling the covers back about him.

He turned his back to Goten giving the impression that he wanted the subject dropped. Goten didn't lay back down into his cot. He looked worriedly at Trunks.

"If you really care about Gohan, then let him go," He muttered.

Trunks blinked several times. By the time he had gotten over to look at Goten, he was asleep. Trunks' heart pounded with certain perplexity. Was Goten more then just a mere boy? Was his dreams real? Before he could think much more he had dosed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**T**runks sat up suddenly only a few hours later, but this time he wasn't wake. He was gazing about in a sleep walk crying out, "Gohan! Gohan! I can't see you! Where are you?!"

Gohan sat up groggily rubbing his eyes to get rid of sleep. He let out a enormous yawn and muttered, "What is it?"

Trunks pushed his arms out in front of him as if feeling in the darkness for that voice, "Gohan!?!"

His blank eyes focused in on Gohan sitting dazed on his cot. Bewilderment, stretched across his face. Trunks let out a scream of joy and tackled Gohan to the ground, "Gohan! You're okay!"

Realizing quickly his situation, Gohan panicked, "Trunks! What's the matter?!"

Trunks saw Gohan's face fade away in till he was facing reality and looking right into Goten's terrified eyes. Trunks jumped backwards landing sharply on his butt. He blinked several times. Depression quickly flooded back over him making his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry, Goten. I guess it's what you call wishful thinking."

Goten swallowed hard and nodded. His cover was almost blown right there. Trunks was coming closer and closer to discovering the truth. He had to be more careful.

Just at that moment, the door swung opened and Bulma stood in the door frame bringing in the smell of breakfast.

"Anyone hungry?"

"Yay!" Gohan cried happily.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. Goten was quick to change the environment of feeling. And Trunks was glad. He didn't want to be vexed about. But at least it was nice to know someone cared…

* * *

**G**ohan sat eagerly the table thumbing the chopsticks Bulma had handed him.

"Arigatou," Trunks murmured once Bulma handed some to him.

"Welcome, Trunks. Glad to see you actually have some manners," She grinned ruffling Trunk's hair.

Trunks scowled a bit but was too busy watching Goten to care. He was acting the same exact way Gohan acted before a meal. Goten rubbed his chopstick together and waited patiently for Bulma to pour the rice into his bowl. Once she had done so, Goten's eyes widened with huger at the sight of the full bowl.

"CHEW ATTACK!" Goten shouted digging furiously into the bowl shoveling the whole contains into his mouth.

Trunks dropped his chopsticks along with his jaw. Bulma's jaw dropped. It was if a ghost had just entered the kitchen. Gohan smiled and lifted out his empty bowl to Bulma, "More please."

It took a minute for her to recover from shock. Bulma let out a small chuckle and took his bowl, "Sure, sweetheart."

Gohan turned to see Trunks' bizarre stare. He blinked uncertainly in till Trunks muttered, "Who are you, really?"

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	5. The Dying World

**Chapter Five: **The Dying World

**G**ohan climbed into the backseat of the red convertible. It had been so long since he was last in a car. It seemed quite outlandish. He even had some trouble with the seatbelt. Feeling slightly foolish as Bulma reached over and untwisted the straps for him, Gohan went bright red.

"It's no problem, Goten. It's been a long time since anyone has been in a car. I'm surprised that the androids haven't gotten ours yet," Bulma snickered as Gohan shoved the seatbelt into the wrong holder, frustrated when it wouldn't lock.

Trunks said nothing. Apparently, he had other things on his mind. Gohan watched him skeptically. He seemed so much like his father even though Gohan was sure that the Trunks in this timeline had never met the headstrong man.

The engine kicked to life and they were off down the long road. Gohan had a faint idea to where they were headed. They were going someplace called Sheila city for food and supplies. Gohan guessed that was actually Satan city in his time. It was funny. Gohan could almost picture Hercule running for his life from the androids. But timelines could be different…

There was a long silence in the car as they drove. No one had the nerve to say anything afraid that it might lead to the discussion of androids. Finally Trunks spoke up,

"What are we going to tell _his _family?"

Goten looked slightly dumbfounded. He looked to Bulma for a answer but there came none for several minutes, "The same thing we told Chichi."

Gohan could feel the color drain out of his cheeks. Somehow he knew they were talking about him, but what were the refereeing to? His family? Wasn't Chichi all he had? Or did he have something else? A wife perhaps? Maybe a-

Bulma gave out a violent shutter and hit the exhilarator. Gohan looked out the window to see why but then he wished he didn't. Hundreds upon thousands of dead corpses lay about the town. Some hanging out of window, some laying beneath cars. All of them seemed to be trying to be taking over. Most of them were as black as soot. Smoldered lifeless by no doubt the androids. Gohan cringed and shoved his face into his hands. Tears slipped from his eyes. It was awful to look at. He had never seen something so gruesome in his life.

Gohan looked up timidly to see Trunks gazing almost lazily out the window. Did he not see the pain about him at all? Or had he grown accustomed to the throbbing this dying world brought each day? Gohan took a closer look as saw the far away look in Trunks' eyes. Past the refection of the dead outside the tinted glass and into his broken soul. It was a look of someone who had lost his chance at childhood. It reminded Gohan painfully of himself. Having to grow up so quickly to help his family overcome Cell. But Trunks had it worse. He never even tasted the sweetness that childhood brought. He was too busy running and hiding.

"I never thought they were this bad," Gohan said to himself.

"They're worse," Trunks muttered not looking at him.

* * *

**G**ohan and Trunks fell into step behind Bulma as they walked into the broken down house. It seemed it was turned into some kind of refuge for those who had lost their homes. There was only a couple of people in here right now. Gohan had got a faint impression that that might be all the people left. Bulma walked up to the counter to a old and dimple faced man.

"Well, hello Mrs. Briefs!" The man grinned clasping his hand together happy to see his old friend. "The usual?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Mr. Tamagotchi. Your kindness is overflowing this whole building."

"Tis dark times, Bulma," Mr. T said dismally. "One does as he must to protect the innocent. Not to put those poor men who have fought down but I find fighting futile. So I just try to concentrate on saving the living."

"See Trunks! You could learn a lesson or too from Mr. T," Bulma smiled jabbing Trunks playfully in the ribs.

Trunks did not smile. He was gazing lazily about the shop not really even there.

"And who might you be?" Mr. T smiled greeting Gohan.

"Goten, sir," Gohan smiled clasping Mr. T hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Ah! A fighting type I see. Nice strong grasp you have. You might want to look into the career. Who knows! You might even beat the androids for us." Mr. T laughed. "That is of course if Trunks beat you to it. Aint that right, Trunks?"

"Aye," Trunks muttered with no feeling whatsoever.

"Heaven forbid that," Bulma said sternly. "Now don't you going and getting any ideas, Goten. I don't want you to get yourself killed."

Gohan blushed thinking on how he could turn the androids into tin cans in probably three seconds.

"So what is little Goten doing here anyway?"

"Well, he saved Trunks life the other night," Bulma smiled her voice dulling out to a whisper.

She was probably didn't want Trunks to feel bad or Gohan to get embarrassed. But it must have slipped her mind that Sayians have sensitive hearing. There was no way Trunks couldn't hear Bulma. And of course, Gohan could hear her as well. Neither seemed to care very much. Gohan stared at Trunks with his uncanny brown eyes. Trunks winced a bit and turned his eyes to met Gohan's. Trunks was angry. For a reason Gohan didn't understand yet. But one thing was for sure, Trunks didn't enjoy 'Goten's' company.

* * *

**B**ulma let them both pick something out of the stash of food and clothes. Gohan found a box full of chocolate teddy grams that he desired, and Trunks found a nice wrist watch. They said good bye to Mr. T and went on there way. It was only a few miles up the road that they heard a strong explosion. Gohan spun about in his seat trying to find the source to the explosion. There was no mistake of who had gotten the blast. Trunks and Bulma did nothing at all. Bulma pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. Trunks turned to Gohan who went deadly pale. It was perhaps the first time Trunk had ever looked upon him with pity.

Trunks' eyes filled with angry tears as he muttered in a dark tone, "And another one bites the dust."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review


	6. Usefulness

**Chapter Six:** Usefulness

**G**ohan was in complete shock. He had to fight the terrible urge to go out and destroy the androids now but it wasn't in his power to do so. That was Trunks' job. He had died…

Trunks had turned back around in his seat now. He was gripping his legs hard as if he thought if he let go he would fall. Gohan bit his lip. The car was silent. The only sound was that of the motor vibrating under their feet. Gohan began to taste blood enter his mouth. He winced at its bitter taste…_ What now? How long will you have to play this game? How many more people would have to die because you wouldn't even try to help?_

Gohan ignored his conscience constant barking at him. He knew this was the best way. He had no clue how he might affect things if he messed this up. Trunks might not warn Gohan's world if he himself destroyed the androids. It was terribly temping…

Bulma seemed to be avoiding her son's gaze. It seemed that even without words she had told him to stay put. Gohan looked back out the window feeling as though he was trapped in a very bad and depressing dream. He never had any clue what Mirai Trunks went through…

And now he knew…

He didn't have the heart to speak. His heart felt as though someone had seized it and stabbed it over and over. All those people. All those defenseless people…

"Here we are," Bulma said suddenly as the car made a jerky stop.

Trunks glared at his mother swiftly. Gohan could tell that Trunks didn't want him to join. It might have been personal. Gohan didn't know. Bulma turned about in her seat and cleared her throat.

"Uh… Goten? Could you stay here? We are… going to bury some dead…"

Gohan nodded numbly. He didn't feel like looking at more dead anyway. Trunks looked relieved. Gohan got the faint impression that Trunks found him as a nuisance. Perhaps, he was… He _was_ in the way.

"Just stay in the car. Don't go wandering off," Bulma smiled. "And if you feel scared or are attacked, call out to us okay?"

"Sure," Gohan nodded.

"Just don't take advantage of that," Trunks said hotly walking off.

Gohan sensed a wave of anger directed his way. Trunks defiantly didn't like him. Well, that's okay. Maybe that would keep him from getting too suspicious.

Once Bulma and Trunks were out of sight, Gohan laid back on the leather seats staring absentmindedly at the roof of the car. After a couple of minutes, Gohan began to feel bored. He wanted to help Bulma and Trunks badly. It hurt to know all that they were going through. Trunks even ended up dying in their time. Gohan wondered if he should warn Trunks so that Trunks wouldn't have to experience that again… Cell.

Gohan suddenly jerked upward a idea coming to him. A smile swept across his face at the very thought. He would save Trunks from Cell! That was a great idea! It would be easy too. One key blast and the tank that Cell was in would be gone just like that. It was so simple!

Gohan opened the door carefully praying that he had time. He shut it circumspectly and checked to make sure no one was coming. In a flash of light Gohan had turned Super Sayian and went off. He didn't notice the little amber eyes watching him from the shadows of the alley, "Ah… I found you, Goku."

* * *

**T**runks looked off into the alley at the slight mention of those hissed words… Was that Goten?

"Mom…"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Trunks muttered realizing his mother couldn't have heard it.

Whoever it was, was gone before Trunks could see. Could it have been that Super Sayian? He did detect a strong energy but it had disappeared so quickly he wasn't sure if it was really even there…

"…Gohan, give me strength."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	7. The New Rival

**Chapter Seven: **The New Rival

**G**ohan flew straight for Dr. Gero's lab… or where it should be. Somewhere in the mountains. He hadn't even been there before. Hopes that this would be a quick and easy task turned fairly dim. Gohan didn't even know where to start.

He would have gone a bit faster but he didn't want any more unwanted suspicion from Trunks. He was sure the purple haired boy was talented at sensing high level ki's. Gohan caught a tinge of a strong power level behind him. But as sudden as it had come, it was gone. Trying hard to convince himself he wasn't being followed, Gohan sped up. He was sure he was going too fast for the human eye now.

Almost a second too late, Gohan spotted two familiar faces underneath him. Afraid they would sense him, Gohan powered down and gently fell onto a nearby tree branch. The androids seemed to be talking, or arguing. Either or they hadn't noticed him… yet.

Gohan realized it too late. He was concentrating on blending into the nature about him when the branch he was standing on gave a violent jerk. Gohan gripped the tree's bark behind him with his hands trying to stay upwards. He knew if he used flight it would be no use. Gohan fastened his ankles about the branch before it began its fall. Panting heavily, Gohan looked over to see if the Androids had heard him. Lucky for Gohan, they were still fighting. But it seemed that fate was not completely on his side. A small elegant butterfly found the tip of Gohan's nose to be a wonderful place to rest. Using his gift of hover, Gohan let go of the tree carefully and reached up to catch the butterfly so it wouldn't alert the androids. His eyes' crossed, Gohan reached upwards slowly when a strange sensation flowed him…

Gohan sneezed.

18 eyed 17 almost lazily. They seemed to say _kill it when you find it_ written all over them. 17 nodded and walked to the place where the sneeze had come from. Losing his balance, Gohan toppled down the tree with the tree branch hitting him smartly on the head. Rubbing the sore the branch had made, Gohan climbed to his feet just to come face to face with a rather amused android.

"Now what do we have here?" 17 smiled grabbing Gohan's wrist and pulling him out into the opened for 18 to see.

Gohan had no choice but to play along…

"Let me go!" Gohan shouted not making hardly any attempts to escape knowing that one rough tug and he could rip 17's arm off.

"What do you think 18?" 17 smirked, looking forward to another kill.

"Let him go, 17," 18 said lazily. "Then shoot him down. Like always."

"Aw 18. You're no fun," 17 snapped at his sister. "You can't give away the ending!"

He released his grip on Gohan's wrist. Gohan stood on the spot not really knowing if he should play run for you life, or scared stiff. He decided on scared stiff. Maybe he would show less of his strength that way.

"I want to actually put some pain into this one," 17 smiled evilly. "We gave all the others too clean of deaths. I want to hear the boy scream for mercy."

He then began laughing in the most awful way. Gohan found his anger boiling up to its breaking point. 17 didn't notice the ground beginning to spark blue electricity. But 18 was watching Gohan. Her eyes widened at the look of extreme anger on his face. He went suddenly from a harmless boy to a warrior planning a way to attack… It seemed the boy had felt her gaze. The anger vanished in a instant as if it was never there. But… no fear replaced it. It was if he was acting this whole thing… as if he was trying _not_ to harm them.

18 had seen plenty of anger before. Some from parents that had lost their children. Some from children who had lost their parents. But this boy. She had never even seen him before… and his anger for them was so powerful it was overwhelming. Only one other person had this much anger… but 18 had watched him fry by their key blasts just last night. Had he indeed be right in his words…?

* * *

_**1**8 glared down at the fallen warrior with disgust as the rain covered the whole area. His chest was still rising slightly indicating he was still alive for a little while longer. His mouth hung opened in a unfinished scream. The masses of black hair lay limp and tangled upon his head. His amber eyes were upon her hate radiating in them. Crimson blood trickled down his chin as he sputtered,__ "L…live wh-while... you... you can..."_

_His eyes rolled back into his head leaving vacant white abysses. He was finally gone. Their greatest rival was finally dead. But as 18 looked down upon his body she felt a horrible unease. His last words nothing special but they bore into her heart like a flaming quill inscribing her and her brother's doom with it. Another cold chill swept down her spine as another of his words flashed through her head._

_ 'There will be more like me. You may kill me but there will just be someone else to take my place.'_

_She let out a visible shiver. 18 drew back her leg and bending it carefully at the knee; kicked the lifeless body with all her might so he tipped over with his face into the deep puddle. Rain pelted her face harder making her cheeks sting. She kicked the inanimate body over and over with kick after violent kick. 17 stared at her bewildered, "By Kami, sister. Leave him be."_

_She wiped her boots off in the grass and turned to her brother. Her blue eyes had a wild flame in them._

_ "His expression pissed me off…" She hissed._

_

* * *

_  
**"A**re you okay, 18?" 17 asked as 18 gave herself a little shake.

"Fine," She snapped. "Just kill the brat if you must."

Gohan blinked as 17 turned his attention back to him. 17 smiled sinisterly. A golden ki blast melted out of his palm as he gripped it like a baseball. Gohan swallowed hard. He wasn't this good at acting. If this blast didn't phase him, he was in trouble… if it did, he was in deeper doo doo.

17 lifted his hand when 18 grabbed him by the wrist,

"Wait a minute, 17," 18 snapped. "Let's let this one go."

"Let him go?!" 17 cried as if the very idea was inhuman.

"I promise you'll get the fight you want brother… but first," 18 turned to Gohan. "You must train boy. Then we'll come find you. If you are strong enough by then… we might even spare you life."

"What are you doing, 18?!" 17 exclaimed.

"Our only decent rival died last night. Let's have some fun in making a new one," 18 whispered to him.

17 looked disappointed but nodded, "Okay…"

"Is that fair, boy?" 18 hissed to Gohan.

"Yes." Gohan said feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. "It is."

"Good. Train hard," 18 smiled almost humanly.

She and 17 took to the skies. Gohan watched them leave at bit baffled of what had happened. Had 18 spared his life for a reason? Or was it because she knew who he was?

"Shoot! I better hurry!"

* * *

  
**T**runks helped his mother lay Gohan's body on the wooden rack. Suddenly he felt a ripple in the air. Like a powerful explosion. Trunks' heart leapt into his throat.

"Mom! I think Goten is in trouble!" Trunks cried.

He grabbed Bulma by the wrist and ran with her back to the car. The car was empty and there was no sign of Goten anywhere.

"Goten?! Goten?!" Bulma shouted in worry. "Goten, where did you go?!"

"Goten?!" Trunks shouted…_ Kami, please let him be alive._

"Here I am!" A chipper voice called out from behind them.

Bulma and Trunks turned to see Goten skip up to them a broad smile about his face and something behind his back.

"Goten! I told you to stay by the car!" Bulma scolded.

"Oh… sorry," Goten said softly. "I just heard a noise and… I found this."

Goten pulled out from behind the most adorable looking golden retriever puppy imaginable. Bulma's eyes lit up with watery adoration at the sight. Trunks, on the other hand, sneered.

"Didn't you realize you could have been killed?!" Trunks yelled at Goten making him cower. "Those androids don't care about anything! They'd rip you apart! You have to be more careful!!!"

"Somehow that conversation seems familiar," Bulma said with a smug smile.

Trunks blushed lightly. Goten snickered and handed Trunks the pup, "Here. You can have him, Trunks. He can be your best friend."

Trunks handed the pup back hastily as if it had germs.

"I already had a best friend," Trunks said darkly. "I don't need a replacement."

Goten and the pup both looked slightly rejected but Trunks couldn't careless. Nobody could take the place of Gohan. No one…

* * *

  
**G**ohan had to stiffen a gasp of horror at the sight of the body that they were burning. The puppy let out a small whimper from down at Gohan's feet. It slunk its tail between its legs.

It was a man in his late twenties. His face was so empty and pale it was painful to the eyes. He was defaced with a deep scar that ran from one side of his face to the other. He had no left arm, only a empty sleeve. It was easy to believe that it was someone else… but Gohan could feel in his heart that that body was his. A small tear rolled down his cheek not for himself but for Trunks. Trunks had said that he had been his mentor. Gohan must have come right when he had died.

"As one door closes another opens," Gohan whispered softly to himself recalling his Mother reciting the same to him when Goten had been born.

"What did you say?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Nothing."

Bulma gripped the flaming torch and set the wood on fire… Gohan had to watch his own face disappear in flames.

"Goodbye Gohan," Trunks whispered.

Gohan looked over at Trunks who began to rub his eyes roughly to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry, Trunks…"Gohan whispered. "I'm so sorry."

And somewhere in the shadows, the amber eyes watched…

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	8. Runaway

**Chapter Eight**: Runaway

**G**ohan laid back on the soft sand watching the sun slink down the depressing dust filled sky. He couldn't stay at Capsule Corp. right now. He needed time to think. The ocean was the only place he could remember having calm other than home.

His mind might have been a blessing to some people but to him it was a curse. He was always torturing himself with his own thoughts. When Goku had sacrificed himself to defeat Cell, the nightmares of his family dying didn't stop. Gohan sometimes wished horrible dark thoughts to ease the pain of his guilt. He had no way to seek redemption so the nightmares sustained with harassing him. Their angst eyes burning holes into his heart every night, relentlessly. Gohan knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight either.

He had failed in both worlds. Both times he had let his family suffer intolerably. Gohan squinting his eyes shut as the tears tried to squeeze through. He didn't understand why he tried to stop them though. They were stronger than he was. He was a cowardly dog who always ran with his tail between his legs. He was weak…

Gohan let out a deep sigh and opened his amber eyes again. The salty tears slipped down his cheeks sparkling in the setting sun's rays. Hope wasn't gone yet. As long as Trunks stayed alive this world was safe. Gohan reminded himself harshly, that by entering this world he had just put Trunks in more danger. He risked more lives the longer he stayed. Bojack was still looking for him.

* * *

  
**T**runks sat on the back platform of Capsule Corp. watching the stars. He smiled the first smile for days. He could just recall the way Gohan used to ruffle his hair when Trunks wanted to stop training to watch the stars. Gohan always said that was exactly the same thing he did. Then he would tousle Trunks' hair lightly saying Trunks was such a goof ball. Trunks brushed his purple bangs out of his eyes as the gleaming orbs reflected their glory in his cerulean eyes.

_"They remind me of what I want to be someday," Trunks said softly as the wind swept past the two warriors on the beach._

_"And what would that be?" Gohan said amused. "On fire?"_

_Trunks sent him a swift glare of annoyance that was quickly removed by a smile and Trunks' cherubic laughter._

_ "No… strong. And independent," Trunks stated looking up at the stars again. "I wouldn't need anyone! I'd be all powerful!"_

_ "You mean alone…" Gohan said in a depressed tone._

_ "Well yeah..." Trunks said clenching his fists. "But I would wander the world and be a hero! Mighty Trunks!"_

_ "Sometimes it isn't that great…" Gohan said gently. "Being alone."_

_ "What do you mean?" Trunks asked bewildered._

_ "When you're alone…" Gohan struggled to find the right words. "You have only have your mind to keep you company… sometimes the mind is cruel."_

Trunks wondered what Gohan had meant by that. How could your own mind be cruel to you? It's your mind!

Trunks jumped about a foot when something cold and wet touched his unprotected hand. He spun about to find the little pup sitting on the platform its tail swishing out behind it. Trunks scowled deeply and hissed, "Go away, mutt."

Trunks sat back down and scooted away from the puppy. Apparently, the dog didn't understand so it followed Trunks and took a seat at his side. Trunks was repulsed and tried to frighten it away by screaming at it. The dog wasn't fazed. It was staring at Trunks as if to say,

_Okay…that was entertaining but can you pet me now?_

"GO AWAY!" Trunks shouted. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU MANGY MUTT?! GET LOST! VAMOOSE! BE GONE! LEAVE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!"

The dog tilted its head slight watching Trunks with its large black eyes. Trunks found himself almost adoring the dog for a second. He huffed angrily and sat back down.

"Just because I have given up doesn't mean I like you or anything…" He snapped.

The puppy laid its small head in Trunks' lap. Mirai Trunks had to smile. He scratched the dog behind its ears. He actually found the dog nice to have around after all.

* * *

  
**G**ohan was just heading back into Capsule Corp. when he heard Trunks' voice. He seemed to be talking to someone. As curiosity often got the better of him, Gohan stopped to listen.

"How about the name… uh… Gohan?" Trunks said compassionately to the dog at his side. "Would you like that?"

The dog let out a chipper bark.

Gohan found his heart melting slightly.

"Now I feel even more guilty…"

* * *

**B**ulma hummed while she took out the laundry. She was just thinking of what she should make for breakfast in the morning when she found Goten's wear all nice and clean. Her eyes widened in shock.

"B-but this is…"

* * *

  
**G**ohan sat up out of bed, sweat covering his face. He shook himself lightly reminding himself it was just bad dream but for some reason he couldn't stop shaking. It felt so real.

The morning sun had made its way across the two beds in Trunks' room warming the white bed sheets. Gohan figured he would still be dreaming if not for the warm sun rays. His mouth was dry which indicated that he was probably screaming in his sleep. Gohan turned to apologize to Trunks to find he wasn't in his bed. Gohan gave it no mind. Perhaps he was with 'Gohan' playing.

The smell of eggs filled Gohan's nose. His mouth watered lightly. He had forgotten how hungry he got in the mornings.

Gohan rose from the bed and slipped on some jeans and a light blue tee shirt of Trunks' that had 'Capsule Corp' in white on the corner of the right sleeve. He quickly ran downstairs.

As soon as Gohan entered the kitchen he knew something was terribly wrong.

"Trunks, be a dear and take care of Gohan while I make breakfast," Bulma said without turning around.

Gohan didn't answer her. He quickly exited to room shutting the door roughly behind him. Bulma twisted about and blinked, "Trunks?"

* * *

  
**G**ohan raced up to Trunks' room, panic rising in his chest.

"Kami, this can't be happening," He whispered.

He glanced about to see anything out of place. Finally he caught sight of the opened window. Trunks had made a getaway. And Gohan knew where he was going…

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	9. Resonance

**Chapter Nine: **Resonance

**G**ohan heaved himself on the white window perch feeling the wood sag slightly under his weight. He sat in his squat scanning the skies for some sign of his lilac topped friend. The skies were an empty blue. No indication that Trunks Briefs had been there shown to Gohan. As Gohan sat he felt Trunks' ki fading farther away. Gohan wished he knew if he should follow by skies or ground.

Gohan looked down to see that the earth had been dented slightly by a fall. So Trunks had taken ground. In his haste to get away, Trunks must have made a careless fall. This filled Gohan with hope of catching him. Gohan took a rough guess that Trunks had walked away. It would be easier for him to do the same.

* * *

**"I **do declare, Marge! Look at that! That child up in that window!" The elderly woman cried, in a strong southern accent, banishing her cane in the direction of Gohan. "He looks as if he is about to jump!"

Her friend who seemed as old as her looked up at Gohan as well. Both of them had been in the middle of walking home with the groceries when they spotted the child in the window.

"Oh my heavens! Do you really think so? That fall will surely kill him. That has to be 25 feet at the least!" Marge muttered worriedly. "What should we do, Erica?"

"Stop him!" Erica cried.

* * *

**G**ohan squinted as he heard the high squealing of the two ladies below running over. He didn't realize he looked rather strange standing up on this window.

"It's not worth it, child!!!" Marge cried. "Don't jump!"

"Don't be dense! You have so much to live for!" Erica chimed along. "Don't let the androids confuse you."

Gohan rolled his eyes. They must have thought he was going to commit suicide. He certainly didn't have time for this. It would take way too much explaining. Old ladies always needed something to gossip about. Gohan smirked. He would give them something to gossip about possibly leaving them speechless in the process.

Gohan flung himself off his perch causing one of the ladies to scream.

"Oh my lord! He's actually doing it!"

Gohan held his arms out and concentrated carefully on the ground. The air rushed about him slowing his fall. He landed gracefully on his feet. He opened his eyes, face to face with the old ladies. Their jaws were hanging opened…

"Hello. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Gohan smiled waving to them as he walked right past. They were still standing there staring at the spot where he was once standing when Gohan turned the corner.

* * *

**"T**runks! Trunks!" A voice shouted behind the boy.

Trunks rolled his eyes. He clenched his fists in frustration,"How did he follow me all the way here?"

He stopped waiting for Goten to catch up. Goten skidded to a halt beside him panting slightly… or was he? It seemed slightly forced…

"What are you doing here?" Trunks snapped angrily. "Do you realize how dangerous it is?"

"Did you realize?" Goten replied coldly. "I know what you are trying to do. You wish to avenge Gohan. Well, I am here to stop you."

"Why?" Trunks hissed. "Did my mom send you?"

"No," Goten said slightly irritated. "But I am sure your mom would agree with me."

"If you are such a perfect momma's boy why don't you go back home?" Trunks grumbled.

"Cause I am not," Goten growled. "I am not perfect. And neither are you. I am just trying to prevent you from doing something stupid."

"Haven't you ever heard of an eye for a eye?" Trunks said carelessly continuing to walk.

Goten followed behind him not leaving him yet, "Haven't you even heard that massing more death with death just leads to a lot of dead people?"

Trunks paused and turned back to face Goten.

"No." He said quite blankly.

"That's because I made it up," Goten blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

Trunks let out a tetchy sigh, "Haven't you ever lost someone, Goten?"

Goten was quiet for a second. Trunks almost slapped himself for saying that. Goten had gone pale in the cheeks. He seemed to be fighting memory that had been hurting him for a long time. Goten seemed a lot older in those few seconds of silence.

"I lost my father and good friend to the androids." Goten muttered staring at Trunks hard.

Trunks suddenly felt a terrible ache radiating from Goten. All his grief was being held up inside him but at this moment Trunks was getting a small glimpse of it.

"Both deaths I could have prevented if I hadn't been so slapdash and tactless. I was such a fool to think that I was smarter then my father… I didn't listen to him and because of that he died protecting me… and then Cell killed Mirai Tr…" Goten faded off blushing furiously.

"What's a Cell?" Trunks asked curiously.

"It's uhhhhh American for androids," Goten laughed half heartily.

"Oh," Trunks said slightly disappointed. "I was just wondering…"

There was an awkward silence were Trunks seemed to be fighting the urge to leave Goten. Finally Goten broke the silence, "Gohan must have been a swell guy."

Trunks smiled lightly, "Yeah. He was a great friend."

"I can understand why would want defend his memory…" Goten muttered softly as if regretting his words. "But to murder another…"

Goten's eyes met with Trunks. There was a deep peace that flowed between the two. Finally, they understood one another.

"Is that what you want, Trunks?" Goten muttered. "To lose what little innocence you have left?"

Trunks seemed to be puzzled with the question. In the end, he muttered, "I lost my innocence when they killed my father…"

* * *

**"A**w, how sweet. So Goku isn't the warrior he is made up to be in the legends," A small voice whispered from the shadows. "But I can change that. Oh, how I can change that…"

The amber eyes closed as wonderful thoughts poured into her mind. A smirk crossed her small dainty lips…

To Be Continued…

Please Read and Review!

I might release the amber eyes' identity in the next chapter or the chapter after that. The next chapter is Trunks' long awaited fight with the malicious androids. Stay tuned for the next adventure of Dragon Ball…uh… What if! Watching too many endings of Dbz… That's what that stuff will do to you! Oh SPRING BREAK IS HERE! Expect lots of chapters in all the stories I have written!


	10. Pointless Battle

**Chapter Ten:** Pointless Battle

**A** eruption of smoke and fire shot a bit ahead of the two children startling them out of their silent understanding. Gohan bit his lip hard staring at the flames. That wasn't a coincidence…

"I didn't even sense the blast," Gohan muttered under his breath. "I forgot that you can't sense their ki."

Gohan glanced to the right sensing a blast was going to hit right next to him. He knew it wouldn't hurt him… but Trunks. Trunks did not know this much. Trunks' sense kicked in a little bit after Gohan.

"Goten! Move!" Trunks cried pushing Gohan over and covering his friend with his own body.

Gohan was in shock. Trunks squinted in pain as the flames licked out at him and debris from the blast hit his back. Once the flames had died out mostly, Gohan pushed Trunks lightly of him. Trunks climbed to his feet slowly but slightly pained. Gohan stared at Trunks in admiration.

"You…You didn't need to…"

"What are you kidding?" Trunks smiled, "I couldn't let you get hurt, Goten."

Gohan smiled back feeling guilt fill him once more. He didn't need protecting. Yet Trunks thought he did…

"Argh…The androids," Trunks hissed glaring up at the skies.

As soon as he said that the two machines made their appearance known. They hovered down in front of the two grinning sinisterly.

"Well, look what we have here, 18!" 17 smiled, "It's Go-dudes little apprentice."

"Yes… I thought we had scared him off the last time," 18 smirked. "He wasn't there to save his friend the second time."

Gohan gritted his teeth at those harsh words. Before Trunks could say anything, Gohan spat, "Watch what you say."

17 and 18's empty eyes fell upon the black hair boy in front of them. Both of them frowned at the sight of him.

"You again?" 17 hissed. "I thought you would've hightailed it out of here by now."

"I'm not scared of spare parts," Gohan hissed coolly.

Both 18 and 17 flinched. Trunks was looking from the androids to Gohan then to the androids again. He blinked several times but did not speak. He guessed that it was just a strange quirk that Goten knew the androids so well.

"Past is past," 18 hissed. "But we do want to fight someone…"

Both androids stared at the two boys as if to decide who fought who.

"Well, I get the apprentice," 17 stated sensibly. "I haven't had a good workout in awhile."

"Hey! That's not fair, 17! Why do I get the shrimp?"

Gohan blushed slightly. It had been quite a while since someone called him shrimp. It felt as though the comment couldn't have been directed at him. Gohan stared at Trunks. True, Trunks was slightly taller then Gohan… But that height had never stopped Gohan before. Too bad the androids judged on first glance.

Trunks eyed 17 angrily wanting to get the battle started, "I don't care which of you I fight. I will destroy you both in time."

"A little overconfident, I see," 17 grinned. "Well, I can change that…"

"Hog," 18 snapped at 17. "You always get the good ones."

"Shut up, 18," 17 retorted. "Just go shopping or something."

* * *

**"T**runks!" Gohan cried in worry. "You don't have to do this!"

"Dun worry, Goten," Trunks smiled. " I won't regret destroying them. When you punch them… it doesn't even feel like flesh."

18 scowled and placed her hand on her hips. 17, on the other hand, ignored the comment with a come back of his own, "Funny. We feel the same about you humans. Just like when we killed Gohan."

Trunks grew even angrier at this. His hair formed thick spikes and melted into a golden color as a aurora surrounded him. Gohan pretended to be in shock by this change. He didn't know if he looked convincing.

"Well, like I haven't see that before," 17 smirked.

Both 17 and Trunks kicked off the ground so they landed in a hover way above Gohan and 18. Their battle had begun. Gohan didn't even know if he had to fight yet.

Gohan stared nervously over at 18 who was combing her fingers through her hair lazily. When her cerulean eyes met his, she snarled, "I don't have time to waste on you. I guess you got lucky again."

She kicked off the ground so forcefully that dust clouded Gohan's vision. Gohan wasn't fazed. He waited for the dust to clear patiently. Finally, he could see 18 land gracefully on a nearby building. She sat down on the edge of the roof with her legs dangly over the side, watching her brother spar. Gohan looked up to Trunks. He knew Trunks was in way over his head.

* * *

**T**runks lunged out at 17 his fist aiming at 17's face. 17 swerved to the right and caught Trunks by his wrist. He tossed the boy though the air casually causing Trunks to almost plummet into the empty shoe store. Trunks kicked off the worn stone with his left foot flipping backwards as a blast skimmed out underneath him. Trunks spun upwards just to be met with a brutal upper cut. Trunks squinted against the pain and shot back with his own punch. It hit 17 in the chest. He was unscathed from Trunks attempt. He smirked at grabbed Trunks by his throat. He squeezed hard hoping the break the kids neck. Trunks grabbed onto 17's wrist and dug his nails as hard as he could into 17's skin. But 17's skin was impenetrable as titanium. Trunks' cheeks started to deepen into a purple color. Trunks made a weak attempt to get air. His arms fell to his side… Trunks started to feel numb. He could hear Goten's voice beneath him crying his name. Trunks' heart throbbed.

_I will not do the same thing Gohan did to me. I will not leave Goten all alone. The androids will kill him. I can't allow that to happen. Not while I am still alive…_

Trunks let out a haunted scream. His energy level sky rocketed sending 17 hurling backwards through the air. He caught himself easily looking impressed. Trunks hovered in the air panting for the air he had lost. Sweat beaded down his face that was beginning to redden.

"Trunks! Trunks!" Goten's voice below called. "Are you okay?!"

"Fine," Trunks coughed not sure Goten could hear him.

He closed his eyes. It was suddenly hopeless. He felt so alone… when Gohan was alive, defeating the androids was possible. Now, Trunks didn't even know what he was doing here. He was wasting his time. He might as well gone with his Mom's crazy time machine idea. It was more promising then this could ever be…

"But giving up is out of the question," Trunks said slowly to himself. "I have to try."

"Are you tired already?" 17 said slightly bored. "We haven't even done anything yet…"

"Leave him alone!" Goten's voice screamed up at 17.

Goten grabbed a rock off the ground, and with amazing strength for such a puny boy hit 17 upside the head hard. 17 rubbed his temple where he had been hit and glared down at the boy.

"Eat this kid," 17 said calmly tossing a small (but no doubt deadly blast for a human) down at Goten.

Trunks let out a yelp of fear for his new friend. Goten leapt to one side as the blast hit the earth he had once been standing on. Luckily, Goten was able to avoid it… but almost too effortlessly. Trunks tried to ponder this but he didn't have time. 17 was back now, wanting to finish him off.

* * *

**"C**ome on! Think Gohan, think," Gohan growled to himself looking at his surroundings. "Your mom didn't have bombard you with books your whole life to tell you to use the stuff you have…"

Gohan looked up at the battle above. Trunks had just blocked another of 17's discharges just to be kicked backwards into a street light. Trunks managed to get back to his feet and jump up out the way of another of 17's ki blasts. 17 hurled himself at Trunks like a human bullet. Trunks flipped upward grabbing 17's ankle. He tossed the android into a broken down coffee shop. 17 emerged getting extremely angry. He jumped at Trunks with every punch and kick aiming for the kill. Trunks fell to all the blows… He was being butchered alive.

"Trunks!" Gohan cried knowing it was useless.

A familiar feeling swept through Gohan. He felt his hair beginning to lift upwards. His eyes slowly shimmered with traces of blue. Gohan shook his head and flattened his hair trying to squash his anger. Only Trunks could save this timeline, and Gohan could only try to save Trunks the old fashioned way…

"Okay, I have a lot of debris, empty buildings, trash, and/or litter, dead bodies (oh gross. I don't want to even know how to use that), metal, cars, fabric,-" Gohan counted on his fingers.

Gohan suddenly blinked and gripped his head.

"Wait, back up," He muttered waving his hands in a stopping motion. "Metal, cars, and fabric… Cars! A car! Duh! Why didn't I think of it before?!?!"

Gohan raced to the nearest car and yanked on the front door handle. Unfortunately, it was locked tight,

"Darn it. Now what… Great," Gohan smacked his forehead. " Now I have even forgotten I'm super sayian. This hidden identity thing is really getting to me."

Gohan placed his right hand against the solid glass window. Slowly, the glass began to waver and crack. Gohan let out one loose charge. His ki blast went through not only his window but the window across from it and didn't stop till it hit the nearby building making it explode with incredible force. Gohan blinked his hands still outstretched.

"Whoops, I guess that was a little much."

Gohan slipped through the window and landed slightly bumpy on the leather driver seat. It was made for a shorter person, much to Gohan's delight. Gohan grabbed hold of the seat beat and bucked up. He placed his index finger on the key hole giving the engine a jumpstart. The engine roared to life causing Gohan to smirk. He gripped the steering wheel determinedly.

"Let's see how fast this puppy can go…"

Gohan pressed down on the exhilarator.

* * *

**"A**HHH! NOW I KNOW WHY SAYIANS DON'T DO SO WELL AT GETTING DRIVER'S LICENSES!!!! HALLLLLP!!!!!!" Gohan screamed as the car rocketed through the air every which way. "OH MY KAMI!!!!"

He spun the wheel to the left just before running head first into a strange lopsided building. The car flipped thought the air uncontrollably for a few seconds with Gohan clinging on the steering wheel for dear life.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!!!! I WANT TO GET OFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!"

* * *

**  
1**7 grabbed Trunks by his throat again bringing the child's face dangerously close to his. Trunks' eyes rolled slightly in a daze. His eye lids dropped. His hair fell limply back down on his head.

"Let's try this again," 17 hissed squeezing Trunks' neck harder. "Now… you die."

"17, look out behind you!" 18 cried up to him.

17 swerved about to see a car come flying up at him. He leapt to the side dropping Trunks.

"What the heck?!!!"

The car jerked to a halt in the air next to Trunks. It was the boy…

"Whew! I think I figured it out!" Gohan smiled wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Come on, Trunks!"

Trunks was staring bewildered at Gohan for a few seconds. He finally nodded and slipped in through the other window. Before the androids could stop them, Gohan had hit the exhilarator and they went off again.

18 and 17 stood dumbstruck not having any intention of going after the two. Finally, 17 turned to 18, "That looks fun."

"Argh. Shut up, 17," 18 said sharply. "You are so annoying."

* * *

**"L**et me get this straight," Trunks smiled. "You stole a car, used a paperclip to start it, and flew it uncontrollably until you happened to reach me. Sounds like something my mom would do."

"Hey, it wasn't that easy," Gohan grinned. "Besides, if I didn't do something. You would have died."

Trunks leaned back in the car seat as Gohan drove the car back to Capsule Corp. Neither felt like walking…

"Here," Gohan tossed Trunks a Sensu Bean without thinking, "Eat that. It will make you better."

Trunks gripped the green bean in awe. He stared at Gohan suspiciously and popped the bean into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and sure enough, all his aches and pains disappeared instantly. Trunks swallowed and glared at Gohan, "How did you get a hold of a Sensu Bean?"

Gohan blinked, stunned. He didn't remember how rare those things were… especially in this time. Trunks waited patiently for his answer but he didn't know what to say. Gohan looked over at Trunks his voice stuck in his throat.

"You aren't who you claim to be, are you?" Trunks asked uncertainly, "Are you… a Super Sayian?"

Gohan's eyes met Trunks. Lighting forked across the sky illuminating both their faces. Rain began to pour out side not improving the tension on the inside of the automobile. Gohan couldn't lie any more. Maybe...

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!"

Gohan turned just in time to see the building ahead. Gohan tried turning the wheel. It was too late. He heard the crunching of metal. Flames licked out all around him trying to engulf him. He had to get out. Something hit him hard across the face… then nothing.

* * *

**G**ohan felt the weight under his arms. Someone was holding him up by his armpits. Gohan blinked opened his eyes. The ground was coming up towards him slowly. He felt a stinging above his eyebrow. He lifted a hand up to touch it. When he pulled back he saw blood dripping across his fingers.

"You okay?"

Gohan looked up at Trunks who was holding him up. He smiled. Trunks returned it.

"Fine. Just a little shaken I guess."

"You hit the dash board pretty hard. I was sure you were dead…" Trunks smirked as he landed on the ground carefully letting go of his friend. "It would have been a lot easier to save you if not for the fact you were driving so high up."

"Sorry," Gohan smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

"Yes. Thanks for saving him, Trunks," A voice hissed from the shadows. "Not that he needed it."

Both children jumped at the sound at the spooky hiss. Trunks looked around bewildered while Gohan's eyes focused in on the shadows ahead of them.

"Who are you?" Gohan shouted.

"The real question is who are you, 'Goten'?" The voice continued.

"Answer our question first," Trunks snapped now staring at the same place as Gohan.

"As you wish…"

The figure slowly emerged from the darkness her boots clicking on the wet stone walk irritating the Sayians hearing with its echoes. Trunks frowned at the appearance of the child who was about eight turns. Gohan cocked his head to the side.

"Here I am…" She smiled tossing her short straight black hair lightly.

Her empty amber eyes focused in on Gohan, "Hello, Goku."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

Now can anyone guess who our amber eyes is? No? Mwhahahaha! I guess you will have to wait till the next chapter. It's rather funny. She will know have to prove to Trunks that 'Goten' is Goku. Let's see how that works out. I am so evil!!!


	11. Circumstantial Evidence

**Chapter Eleven: **Circumstantial Evidence

**"P**an?" Trunks cried in shock, "What are you doing here? Where's Videl?"

Gohan blinked in confusion. It seemed Trunks knew this girl.

Pan placed one of her green gloved hands on her waist.

"I would have thought you could have guessed. She was sick, Trunks," Pan's face suddenly went soft. "She didn't make it when the androids attacked."

Trunks' eyes sparked with concern. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she backed away from him.

"Don't touch me," Pan muttered drying her eyes on the back of her hand. "I hear you are still worked up about Gohan."

"You should be too," Trunks said sternly.

"Sayians don't cry. You of all people should know that," Pan said hotly.

"Where did you get that crap?" Trunks snapped.

Gohan looked between the two fighting kids. He backed up trying to sort everything out. Now that they were fighting, Gohan could get a closer look on this girl. She was fairly tall for a child of her expected age. Her black hair was silky straight and tucked under a bright orange bandanna. She wore a torn red and yellow tee along with some old blue jeans. Her boots were caked with mud and looked suspiciously large on her tiny feet. The chain that was attached to her belt gave her a tough look that reminded Gohan of his mother. Although he couldn't imagine why…

"And what's this stuff about Goku?" Trunks hissed, "Didn't your dad ever tell you about him dying of a heart attack?"

"No," Pan snapped. "It was my mother who told me."

"But you know he is dead, right?"

Pan's eyes trailed back to where Gohan stood watching. He fell backwards startled when her cold gaze bore into his.

"Videl told me that if there was ever a chance for earth it was in Goku's hands. She, personally, had never met Goku but Gohan talked about him all the time. I didn't realize he was dead until Videl told me," Pan spoke her eyes on Gohan.

Pan turned swiftly to Trunks who took a step backwards at her sudden change of attention.

"I know Gohan thought you were the child to beat the androids but I know that that... is clearly impossible."

"Hey!" Trunks growled.

"No offence, Trunks," Pan said offhandedly. "But you are far from the warrior your father was. You are careless, naiive, and way too soft hearted. You will never defeat the andriods, at least not properly."

"What does it matter?" Trunks barked. "As long as they're gone."

"It makes all the difference," Pan smiled. "I only get one chance to avenge my family. I want the androids to die a slow agonizing death. If I was strong enough I would do it myself… but I know someone who can do it for me."

She turned back to Gohan making Gohan wonder where this was leading.

"Who?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Goku," Pan smirked.

"Pan," Trunks sighed, irritated. "Goku is deader than a doornail under Master Roshi's butt. How is he supposed to help us?"

"You sound like my mother," Pan smiled.

She put up a different pitched voice no doubt imitating her mother.

"The only way Goku could ever help us was if he was resurrected from the dead." Pan mocked, "And everyone knows that is entirely impossible without the earth dragon balls to aid us."

"At least Videl had sense," Trunks muttered. "Now we know Pan is just an oddball and that the whole family isn't nuts."

"But Goku has been reborn!" Pan grinned her eyes still on Gohan. "He is stronger than ever before!"

"Well, where is he?" Trunks asked looking around.

Gohan held his breath dreading the answer.

"Right here," Pan grinned pointing her index finger straight at Gohan.

Trunks stared at Gohan for a second. He walked up and looked behind Gohan as if searching for someone.

"I don't see him." Trunks gave up throwing his hands into the air helplessly, "Where is he?"

Pan scowled in frustration. She stomped her feet as she marched over to Gohan grabbing him by the wrist and thrusting her finger to Gohan's chest.

"Here!" Pan shouted angrily.

Trunks stared uncertainly at Gohan for a moment and than burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Pan barked.

"You think Goten is Goku?" Trunks snorted drying his eyes with his index finger. "Aw man. That's rich. Pan, you really have snapped. Goten doesn't look a thing like Goku."

Gohan snickered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Pan, on the other hand, didn't find this amusing at all, "Have you ever _seen_ Goku?"

"No," Trunks said a bit more seriously now. "But you haven't either."

"I know for a fact that Goku looked like Gohan," Pan snapped.

She grabbed Gohan and held his face close to Trunks to inspect.

"Does he not resemble Gohan?!" Pan shouted.

"Ow!" Gohan cried breaking free from Pan and rubbing his cheeks.

"He does… appear to have Gohan's features," Trunks muttered gazing hard at Gohan now.

"So you are saying I resemble two dead guys!" Gohan scowled rubbing his cheeks still. "That's so kind of you…"

"But Goten is a wimp," Trunks snapped. "He can't be Goku."

"Hey, I resent that," Gohan murmured.

"How do you know it's not a act?" Pan smirked.

"Okay, ummmm I'm right here!" Gohan muttered. "It's not like I can't hear you!"

"How would you like proof then?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"It would be my pleasure," Pan grinned.

Pan walked a couple of spaces in front of them. In a flash, she had turned around and flung a knife at Trunks and Gohan. It went right between them and stuck in the stone building behind them. Trunks' face contorted in fury.

"What was that for?"

"Catch," Pan said throwing another dagger at Trunks.

The blade shot though the air like a bullet. Trunks caught it with both his hands clapped on the flat part of the blade inches from his face. Trunks flipped the dagger upwards and caught it easily by its hilt.

"What is that supposed to prove?" Trunks sighed tossing it into the dirt a bit away from them. "You already knew I could catch it."

"I'm using you as a control," Pan smiled.

"A what?" Trunks asked.

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you don't know what a control is. Your mom is Bulma for goodness sakes," Pan scowled.

"I know what a control is," Trunks hissed.

"Good. Your not as dumb as you look," Pan smirked. "You're the control. Gohan is going to prove he is a sayian…"

Pan tossed another knife. Gohan watched as the knife hurled out at him… Trunks zapped in front of Gohan and caught the blade again. He was even angrier this time, "What are you trying to do! Kill him?! What would that prove, huh?"

"Don't be silly, Trunks," Pan laughed. "I knew you would save him if I was wrong."

"Then what was the point."

"You proved the point, Trunks."

"Then what happened!" Trunks shouted.

"_Goku_ didn't flinch."

Trunks turned around to Gohan who froze. Didn't he? It seemed as 'Goten' was even trying to recount to see if he flinched by blinking rapidly.

"His name is Goten," Trunks snapped. "Besides, that didn't prove anything. We would have to go by your word to if he flinched or not."

"Well, we could always have another go," Pan smiled lifting her last dagger.

"No!" Trunks cried.

"Spoil sport. Well, we could see if he has a tail," Pan said casually walking around Gohan looking him over.

"No! Not in a million years," Trunks hissed. "You shouldn't be looking at anyone's butt but your own."

Pan cocked her left eyebrow slightly, "Okay. Whatever."

"Guys. How about we just drop this and go back to Capsule Corp?" Gohan muttered. "I'm sure were all hungry."

"Not yet," Pan snapped. "I have to prove to Trunks who you are."

"How are you so sure of what I am?" Gohan muttered.

"I saw you turn Super Sayian," Pan hissed softly so only Gohan could hear. "I will prove you are Goku!"

"Argh. This is such a waste of time," Trunks snarled.

Pan held out her last dagger and held out her hand to Trunks and Gohan.

"Observe," Pan smiled.

She slid the sharp blade across her hand. Gohan winced and turned away. He squinted over at her palm and then opened his eyes in surprise. Her palm was unharmed…

"Sayian skin is like steel," She motioned for Trunks to give him his wrist. "Next."

Trunks refused at first. She glared at him impatiently until he finally placed his wrist in her ready hand. She gripped his wrist tightly and made a motion as if she was going to cut his hand off. Gohan watched and sure enough, Trunks was fine; his hand still attached.

"Now you," Pan smiled sinisterly.

"Okay, Pan," Trunks said sternly. "What if you're wrong? You could detach one of his limbs!"

"I'll be gentle," Pan smirked grabbing Gohan's wrist before he could make any notation to stop her.

She lied. Lifting the dagger as high as she could, she slammed it hard against Gohan's wrist. Gohan's hand flexed slightly at the impact. His wrist was still attached to his arm. But much to both Pan's and Trunks' shock the whole blade of the dragger cracked and broke off completely. The two Sayians gawked at what was left of the dagger in shock.

Gohan was the first to find his voice, "I think it was dulled down by you too."

There was sudden boom from far off. Like thunder. But all three of the children knew very well that it was not nature made.

"We'll have to continue this later," Trunks snapped grabbing Gohan's arm to prepare to take off. "The androids will be here soon."

Trunks kicked off the ground just to be dragged back down. Pan gripped Gohan's other hand and was holding Trunks back.

"PAN! ARE YOU INSANE?!!!" Trunks screamed.

"You can't leave. Not until I prove to you that Goku exists," Pan snarled.

Trunks let go of Gohan and landed back on the ground. Gohan yanked his hand away from Pan wearing the same scowl as Trunks.

"You are risking all our lives!" said Trunks angrily.

"I will only risk your lives if you do not cooperate," Pan smirked, "So I would suggest you cooperate…"

"What do you want from me?!" Gohan then shouted. "To turn into a golden warrior like Trunks?"

"That would make things a lot easier."

"That's impossible for a human to do!"

"But not for you…" Pan smiled, "Is it?"

Gohan was silent. He hated to lie. He bit his lip.

"Stop this..." Gohan muttered.

"Course you can't deny it," Pan smirked. "You know you can turn Super Sayian."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what did you say? I'll make it easy for you. Fight me. In a spare. And then I'll let you go."

"We don't have time!" Gohan retorted.

"Say if we did have time…" Trunks muttered softly. "What if you kill Goten?"

"I won't kill him," Pan laughed. "But if I do, by some miracle, hurt him, I have two sensu beans."

Both Trunks and Gohan's jaws dropped.

"How did you get them?!" Trunks spat in amazement.

"One was for my mother. She gave it to me… because she said she didn't want it. And the other one was from my father when he split them up from his old stash."

Gohan blinked in bewilderment. Was her father, Yajirobe? Gohan didn't think anyone that cute could come out of such a… well, he was Yajirobe. It would explain the way she was acting so pessimistic. Then what about her mother? Was her mother the sayian? Videl? That's a pretty name… He thought better than to ask.

"This is insane. Come on, Goten," Trunks snapped.

Gohan turned to leave as Pan hissed, "I should have known Goku was a coward."

Gohan froze. Trunks looked at him uncertainly, "Goten?"

Gohan turned.

"Goku was not a coward. He was a great man," Gohan hissed dangerously making Trunks back away.

"Prove it then, _Go-ten_," Pan smiled crossing her arms across her chest.

Gohan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth regretting the next words that slipped out of his mouth, "Fine."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review.


	12. The Future Versus The Past

**Chapter Twelve:** The Future Versus The Past

**G**ohan felt the rage inside him trembling his very being, boil at those few words. Though Pan and Trunks didn't know it, Gohan was Gohan. To hear those vile words spoken about his idol and loving father broke him inside. He didn't know who Pan was, but he wanted to punch her for that sentence that had poured out of her mouth.

"Goten… Why do you care? You don't even know Goku," Trunks said softly catching Gohan's attention.

"You wouldn't understand. It's a matter of pride," Gohan hissed. "I cannot hear words that abominable spoken about a man's reputation that I have to uphold."

Pan smirked in that awful way of hers. Gohan wanted to rip that smile of her face. The Sayian inside him was screaming for the slay and for once Gohan was yearning to let it free. He wanted this girl to bleed under his fists for the naive brat she was. To see blood seep from her body to ease his thirsty fury.

"Take it back…" Gohan said slowly trying not to seep odium into his words. "Before I make you."

Pan placed one green gloved hand on her hip and held her other to her mouth in a mocking way as she gasped, "Oh! I'm sooo afraid mister tough guy."

Gohan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth so hard he could barely stand it. Pan's eyes widened as she saw blood trickle to the ground from his palms. Trunks backed up looking confused and startled.

Gohan's blood formed a small puddle on the ground… then the rain began to fall…

Gohan shot out at Pan his fist aimed for her face. Pan dodged it in the nick of time. She bent low using her unnatural speed to her advantage. She did a round house kick at his legs hoping to knock him off his feet. Gohan, who had expected this, flipped in a arch away from her sneak attack. He landed flawlessly on both feet sinking into his famous stance.

Trunks' cerulean eyes widened in mystification at the sight of Gohan's stance. It looked so familiar yet Trunks couldn't place it. Was he indeed Goku?

The fight still continued even as Trunks pondered the identity of the warrior who had saved his life more than once now. Gohan threw every punch and kick his body could endure without giving way to much. Pan was able to not only block but use some offense of her own. Pan found herself being pushed backwards by Gohan's might. Not extremely worried she waited till her back skimmed the stone wall of a crippled building. She placed her boot on the stone and flipped over Gohan's head skidding sideways across the rocky soil to face him with a uppercut. Gohan slipped to the side leaping over the rubble about them trying to get to a clearer area. Pan chased after him. She flipped forward and pressed her hands hard into the earth. She somersaulted over Gohan's head once more and punched strait between Gohan's eyes. Gohan caught this attempted and then caught her second punch. Gohan kneed upward hitting her square in the jaw twice. Gohan then kicked her to the side slaming her into the flagged stone of a old hotel leaving a large dent. Pan collapsed in a heap trying to catch her breath. She glared up at Gohan loathing with her dark amber eyes. She lifted a trembling hand up to her lip dabbing it slightly. She drew back and took a quick glance down to see the blood that graced her fingertips.

"You…" Pan hissed wiping the blood off on her green gloves. "That's it."

"Did Pan get a boo-boo?" Gohan smirked.

"Oh you better shut up right now," Pan growled.

She kicked off the ground so that she hovered many feet above him. Gohan looked up at her in frustration. It was a trap to get him to show more power…

"What's wrong, Goku?" Pan mocked. "Can't reach me?"

"Of course I can't reach you!" Gohan snapped. "You're flying."

"Pan!" Trunks shouted joining in. "This is a waste of time. Sure, Goten can fight but he can't fly!"

The distant thunder struck the earth once more making both Gohan and Trunks flinch slightly.

"You hear that?!" Pan shouted down at Gohan. "That is your death rushing here. Or maybe just Trunks and my death… Do you really want your pal Trunks to get killed?"

"Trunks… Get out of here." Gohan growled, "You don't need to be here."

"No way. And leave you with her?" Trunks hissed.

"Hurry up, Gohan," Pan smirked. "The longer this match lasts the faster this whole thing becomes your fault."

Gohan squinted lightly the truth of these words. His fault. Hadn't it always been his fault? No longer. He wouldn't let this be his fault too…

A small clear aurora formed about Gohan. The wind circled about him kicking up dust lifting his damp hair lightly in it's dance. The whole time Gohan kept his stern gaze on Pan. Trunks watched in trepidation as Gohan feet slowly began to lift off the ground. It seemed as though he was fighting it…

Gohan bit his lip and felt the horrible ache in his heart as he dreaded what this might do to this timeline. It was so wrong but yet so right. Pan was satisfied… Gohan shot upwards to hover in the air beside her. A shimmer of pride shown in pan's eyes as she looked at Gohan,

"I knew you could do it," She muttered under her breath.

"What the heck!" Trunks shouted below in bewilderment.

"I am not a Sayian," Gohan hissed keeping his gaze on Pan. "I am only a super human. Nothing more."

"One step at a time I suppose," Pan smirked.

"I haven't proven anything yet," Gohan snapped.

"We have plenty of time to uncover everything about you."

There was another earth shattering boom… Lighting forked across the sky illuminating their faces. Pan's black hair stuck to the sides of her face from the rain pouring down on top of them. It was then, the lighting dancing across her pupils, did Gohan see it. For a instant, Gohan saw a soul who did not have anything but this fight to live for. She wasn't tempting him in hopes of beating him. She wanted him to beat her. Pan wanted this fight to be her last…

Gohan wasn't the only one noticing things about his opponent. Pan watched carefully as the cold emotional eyes bore into hers. His rage seemed to melt away for that minute of staring at her nine year old face. Pity. So much pity. Pan hated pity. She glared spitefully at him but his face remained the way it had been. He had seen what he had seen and her rage would not change it. Pan blinked in shock. She had been wrong. This couldn't be Goku…

It was…

A golden blast arched through the air unaffected by the pelting raindrops skimming straight at Pan. Gohan saw this and flung himself in front of the blast. He hugged Pan close to him protecting her from harm knowing the blast could harm her a lot more then himself. It stung his back but not at all scathing him. The building they had been next to erupted into flames engulfing the two in smoke and debris. Gohan and Pan were pelted down into the ground by the stone. The building collapsed around them…

* * *

**T**runks didn't have time to warn the two of the androids arrival partly cause he hadn't even sensed it himself. Too busy watching the two in their face-off he had not concerned himself in keeping an eye out. As soon as they had arrived Trunks flung himself behind some trashcans listening to the two androids talk. He pressed himself low to the ground praying that they wouldn't find him. His heart pounded painfully against his ribcage seemingly loud. The rain pounded against his face clouding his vision. He kept his ears alert for the sounds of the storm and his two foes. He didn't know if Goten and Pan had made it. He could only pray for them…

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	13. Distraction

**Chapter Thirteen:** Distraction

**G**ohan quickly covered his hands over his head with his eyes tightly clamped before impact. He had been separated from Pan in his fall. He could only pray she was truly as sayian as she seemed.

The debris fell about him hammering his body into the dirt. He clenched his eyes tighter, squinting at the sting of the weight upon him. The heat lashed out at his exposed skin causing him to break out in sweat. The rumble around him faded into the hiss of the flames indicating the caving building had finally finished its fall.

Gohan placed his palms flat down on the rough soil he lay upon and hoisted himself upwards. He slipped out from under the debris that had collapsed on top of him without hardly any effort. The darkness that surrounded him was covered over with a thick blanket of smoke. He appeared to have been saved from being completely crushed. It was a really small crawl space. When Gohan sat up his head scraped the rough stone of the building that had been transformed into a ceiling.

Guiding himself with the support of the ceiling, Gohan made his way along feeling for a opening. Ahead of him, he spotted Pan's limp form. His heart leapt into his throat. Gohan scrambled over to her keeping low so not to inhale to much smoke. Gohan grabbed Pan's shoulders shook her hard as if to wake her from her slumber. He began crying out her name in desperation of the situation. Pan's head rolled hopelessly back and forth with his shakes, oblivious to his shouts. Worried, Gohan lifted her chin upward opening the airway and placed his ear right in front of her nose to listen for breathing. Her warm breath struck his cheek filling him with relief.

Gohan hugged Pan's limp body into his arms and looked upwards at the stone and debris above them. He prayed the androids had left cause in order to save Pan's and his own life he had to do something very… giveaway.

* * *

**T**runks gripped the dirt hard between his fingers suppressing his breathing from the androids that stood maybe three or four feet away. Sweat was dripping down his face blurring his vision. He had never been so terrified in his whole life. He just wanted to get to his mother. He wanted to see her sweet face again. He didn't want to fight the androids. Not now.

"They must be dead," 18 muttered. "Not even the blond guy could live through the blasts we pounded down on the two of them."

"Where's the apprentice?" 17 hissed suddenly. "Wouldn't he with his buddies?"

Trunks pressed his back hard against the trash cans for support. His heart bled for his friends. He knew if he didn't do something to distract them those heartless machines would just stand there making sure they didn't come out alive. But what if something happened to him? He didn't like the idea of trying to save people with his life when they might not even be alive…

A new feeling entered Trunks. He didn't quite understand the feeling exactly. It was a wave of energy that held out it hands and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms about himself as the warm hug continued to cover him. The warmth gave him courage… Trunks let out a small whisper, "I know what I have to do."

* * *

**1**8 scanned over the wreckage once more and lifted out one delicate hand aiming at the center of the structure.

"This outta finish them…" She smirked.

_ It's now or never…_ Trunks thought to himself as he carefully climbed to his feet.

Trunks quickly kicked the trash cans over as hard as he could sure to get the androids attention. Sure enough, he got their attention. Before they could react, Trunks took off the in opposite direction hoping he wouldn't die for his act of foolishness.

18 glared at the fleeing back of Trunks and then to her brother at her side.

"He is mocking us."

"Yes, he is," 17 agreed.

"I say we destroy the last witness."

"Why?" 17 inquired. "I doubt there was any jail that would hold you 18."

"It's the thought that counts, dear brother," 18 hissed kicking roughly off the ground and chasing after Trunks.

17 watched her go in confusion.

"Dear brother?" 17 muttered in disbelief. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**T**runks only got about a block before he was pelted down by 18's blasts. He quickly swerved about heading back the way he had come. 18 followed now joined with 17. While they played try and hit the Trunks, Trunks was trying to find some place to hide. He finally spotted a spot under a porch ahead. He dove across the muddy ground and tumbled down with the tight space. The blasts hit about him but he had chosen well. The porch collapsed on top of him sheltering him from there attacks but just enough for him to escape again if it came to that.

Trunks let out a deep sigh and wiped the sweat of his brow. He was sure he wouldn't survive. And for once in his entire life he was glad he was still with the living…

* * *

**"I**s he dead?"

"Did you hear him scream?"

"Argh! Not this again! That child wouldn't scream. He's tough."

"Then how do you know he is dead."

"I don't! Do you?!"

"No."

"Then we don't know alright?!"

18 huffed and sat down on the remains to the building that collapsed with Gohan and Pan. 17 stood in front of her tapping his foot impatiently, "Are we done here or what, 18?"

"No. I want to rest. I'm tired of all this flying. I want to sleep somewhere nice."

"Androids don't need sleep."

"Then rest!" 18 shouted in anger. "I haven't seen a mall all day! These humans are running out of taste. The least they could do was put a mall in some of the ruins they call shelters."

18 was about to rant some more when the rock she was sitting on gave a violent shutter. She jumped off it in surprise. 18 looked down at the stone as if it were a snake that had just bared its deadly fangs.

"What is it?" 17 asked curiously.

"I'm not sur-"

At that moment the debris exploded apart flinging the two androids back several feet. The wind died down just enough for them to get sight at what was in the center of the tornado.

"What the hell?"

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	14. Ghost Boy

**Chapter Fourteen:** Ghost Boy

**G**ohan's deep cerulean eyes pierced through his foes as he stepped out of the collapsed remains of the stone building a fallen Pan bleeding in his arms. His rage was to its max at the moment… he had far ascended super sayian reaching up to a power level that was beyond this time. He was tired of waiting, tired of watching people die around him when he knew he could easily save them.

His stiff golden hair flowed lightly to the hiss of the aurora about him as he watched the androids angrily. Blood slipped down from his eyebrow as the cut had once again been opened. Gohan didn't even notice. His rage was controlling him and he had lost any sense of himself that he once had. Gohan placed Pan's frail body gently on the ground taking his eyes off his stunned enemies for a second. Her chest had stopped rising a while back causing Gohan so much pain… He couldn't save her.

Gohan's haunting gaze struck on the artificial beings again causing 17 to smirk lightly. He didn't realize how angry the child was or how his words sealed his fate, "So you've come back for more?"

"You've hurt enough people," Gohan hissed.

His fists shook, itching to strike the flesh that hung on their metal bodies.

_ I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't my job._

* * *

**T**runks climbed out of the heap of metal and wood he had been caved under. His back scraped the side of the wood leaving a burning pain where they scraped. He stared out into the darkness of the alleys trying to figure out where the androids had gone off too. A flash of gold erupted behind him catching the attention of the young boy's cerulean eyes. Trunks spun around as his heart pounded with it's anxious beat once more. Could it possibly be the return of the super sayian?

His head pulsing with his thoughts and questions, Trunks raced towards the golden light. His legs felt heavy as he ran as if he dreaded what might be ahead. He skidded to a halt in a clearing. His eyes grew wide as he took in his surroundings…

* * *

**G**ohan's rage fell down immediately after the young boy appeared behind the androids. Without thinking, he powered down all his rage returning to his normal self. His hair fell limply back down on his head letting the wind blow his dark locks across his face. Trunks' face filled with the ultimate shock at the sight of what 'Goten' really was. Gohan bit his lip as their eyes locked. He knew now…

The androids seemed to think the moments tension was a perfect chance to attack. 17 formed a simple ki blast and shot it behind him at the unbeknownst Trunks. It hit Trunk dead on piercing through his right shoulder. Trunk's eyes widened as he recognized the pain. His eyes rolled up into his head as he fell to the ground inanimate.

Gohan stood in shook, blinking several times still trying to figure all that was going around. His eyes filled with tears at seeing the blood sweep from Trunks' wound. It was his fault. He shouldn't have let Trunks stay as he fought Pan…

"Noooooo!" Gohan screamed in anguish. "Trunks!"

His rage filled him once more pushing him much father then he had ever gone. His eyes filled with silver tears painting his eyes a silverish blue. No Cell could have stood a chance against the strength that was running through the blood of this sayian now. The androids stepped back in confusion as the boy's hair jetted back up into a solid gold. His muscles built suddenly on his firm body as he screamed out all his rage. The hurricane started up again blowing the androids back. Gohan opened his eyes as they flashed red hate for the villains in front of him.

* * *

_**"H**ey sweetie. Are you okay?" Chichi whispered stroking Gohan's hair out of his eyes, "You still have a fever…"_

_Gohan let out a small sigh and brought his mother's warm hand to his cheek. He loved her touch on his skin…_

* * *

_  
**"R**eady? I'm gonna give you all I've got okay?" Goku smiled, "You just try to avoid me."_

_ "Gotcha dad!" Gohan replied ecstatically. "Just you watch out for me!"_

_Would he ever see them again? Could he ever get out of the hell hole he had been thrown into?_

Gohan woke up to find himself in the mud. He let out a slight cough as blood exited his mouth and dribbled down his chin. He could barely find the strength to push himself upwards. What had happened? Where were the androids? Where was he?

He looked up to see Pan and Trunks' limp bodies lay eagle spread on the mud beside him. The androids were gone but Gohan knew somehow that they had gotten away. Something wasn't right.

Gohan searched his memory for the fight but found nothing. His rage must have been to unbearable… Gohan pushed himself up only to find blood spilling from a gash in his chest. Obviously the battle had been a tough one. But that was strange with all that power he should have been able to destroy them quite easily…

* * *

**"T**he child is a ghost," 17 muttered. "It was like he couldn't even hit us. I felt his fist go through my face…"

"It is strange that we could hurt this ghost but he couldn't harm us," 18 snapped as they continued flying to the next city. "It was if someone was trying to protect us."

"Or protect this time…" 17 said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" 18 growled, "Tell me!"

"It's like the plot in any basic Scifi movie. Time paradoxes. He… he must be Goshen or whatever that guy was. He looks remarkably like him, doesn't he?"

"Gohan is dead."

"This is were my guess comes in. Maybe there are two Gohans. One in this dimension and another in another dimension."

"You lost me."

"Think about it sis. It makes sense. Maybe that child is from a dimension that could be changed if he hurts us."

"Maybe…"

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

To put more meat on this issue I will explain it better. Gohan fell into this dimension without the use of a time machine. Anything he does here will count for his timeline. The way he got through will be explained in later chapters. It has to do with a goofy guy in heaven.


	15. Come What May

**Chapter Fifteen:** Come What May

**A**s Gohan struggled to keep the two bodies supported in the air with him, he found his wound to much more serious then he originally thought. Pain was rushing over him in blinding white waves. In the moments where the waves had driven his face under the point of air, Gohan found his mind spinning in the memories of his family. Then the memories turned to the young boy on his back. The savior of this timeline had just been speared through with a deadly spurt of energy. He had very little chance to survive. With all the sensu beans gone, Gohan couldn't see how Trunks would be able to make it.

Tears rolled down his crimson cheeks with the pounding rain drops that were dragging him down. Lighting forked through the air illuminating the trio as Gohan continued his death defying toil towards home. Or what was his home here. Gohan's home wasn't here. His home didn't exist in this timeline. He didn't exist…

Lost in his thoughts, Gohan didn't see he was heading strait for a huge beaten down tower. Another wave of pain washed over him driving him deeper into his thoughts of pain. He could still see Trunks' body land against the ground over and over with that startled expression on his face. The expression of someone who thought they knew someone but found they were wrong…

"GOHAN!!! LOOK OUT!" A voice screamed out beside him.

Gohan jolted awake to the sound of his name. To his name. Not to the name of his brother. But who could have known that? Gohan flipped backwards so that his feet collided against the building, instead his head, flipping himself backwards and away from danger. But in his last amount of energy he found himself falling below the last wave of pain. His breath escaped him for the final time launching him into gravity's cruel grip. He could barely make out the solid ground falling up at him before the blackness overtook him… pulling him into the nonexistent form he felt he was… alone.

* * *

**P**an gripped the back of the falling boy's fighting gi just in time. With both boys under each arm, she landed carefully on the soggy ground. She lay them out on the ground taking a breather from the moments' panic. As she sat down on the earth next to the sleeping form of Gohan, she smiled a dark smile. She wiped the damp bangs out of her eyes with the back of her filthy hands.

His reaction to the name she had shouted was all the proof she had needed. This boy, that had been holding in all his suffering and anger, was a younger form of her dear departed father. It didn't surprise her that this child could have been her father. He was everything that she had remembered.

Pan had always wanted to hate her father for leaving her alone in the darkness of her childhood but as she stared at the muddy child next to her, she realized that he was alone too. Pan reached out a hesitant hand a pushed back Gohan's bangs soothingly with her gentle hands. She smiled as the tears poured rapidly from her amber eyes… Her arms wrapped lovingly about the father that she had only remember in her darkest memories. He was always there when she really needed him, wasn't he?

* * *

**B**ulma rushed to the door at the sound of the feet colliding with the stone door step, as a habit since Trunks started his fighting career with Gohan. In one rapid moment, she swung the door open prepared to meet a devastating sight. Most of her worst fears where on the other side of the piece of wood. Bulma rushed Pan in the house without any questions to ask at the moment of alarm. Both boys were in critical condition… but one was closer to death than the other was.

* * *

**T**runks' eyes fluttered open with the pain of his head and shoulder throbbing to the max. His voice was shot judging to the fact that he could not cry out in pain. His mother was at his bedside loyally and began rubbing down his red cheeks with cold water at the sign of him awaking.

"You sure are lucky that Pan had woken up when she did," Bulma smiled softly. "She transported you all quite quickly I must say."

"P-pan?" Trunks coughed regain a bit of his old tone. "But…She was o-out like a rock… W-Where's Go-ten?"

"He's fine," Bulma said with a bit of struggle in her voice. "You just need to concentrate on recovery now. So get some rest."

Trunks knew better than to argue with his mother when he was feeling so weak and tired. His eyes slowly lowered as he drifted his mind into a state of healing. But his ears were still open to the sounds about him as his brain etched out what was happening about him.

"He asleep?" Pan asked as she reenter the room with the two cups of tea for the wearily females.

"Yes," Bulma muttered softly.

"How's _Goten_ doing?" Pan asked.

Trunks noticed a bit of struggle with her words there as if she knew him by a different name. Was she _still _on that whole Goku hype? Curious, Trunk erected his whole concentration back on the two girls as they talked.

"Not so good," Bulma sighed. "He would have been just fine if he hadn't tried so hard to transport both you and Trunks here."

Pan said, "But will be make it?"

There was a long silence between the two as it sounded as if Pan had taken a deep sip from her cup fearful of the answer. Bulma's voice cracked when she answered the young girl.

"His injuries are so severe with all the pressure he put himself through… He lost so much blood. I don't think he will survive the night. Not even Goku could survive what happened to him. We can only pray from him now…"

"I understand," Pan said darkly.

Trunks found himself falling into the darkness of his mind as a numbing sensation shot through him. His thoughts jumbled about those last words that Pan had spoken. She understood. How could she? How could she possible understand the loss of Goten? Trunks found himself slipping off the verge of sanity as he imaged his new best friend dying slowly as the hours ticked away from his life.

As soon as Trunks was sure both Bulma and Pan had left the room, Trunks pressed himself up from the comforts of his bed. His shoulder speared with an uncertain agony as he dragged himself from bed. With a whole lot of pain pressing in on him from all sides, Trunks trudged out of his room and around all the rooms in the house, looking for his best friend. Finally in the room across him his, he found the place where Goten lay. His chest had been bandaged up and his dying body had been cleaned from the mud and grime by Trunks' mother no doubt. Trunks drew himself onto his knees next to Goten's beside placing his head on his arms that were rested on the soft bed sheets.

"This is always how it goes," Trunks muttered softly. "Just when I get close to someone, they end up like you."

Goten's face remained neutral in the low moonlight that was pouring sadly from the small window. His chest heaved up and down in it's slow fight for oxygen.

"Why?" Trunks asked softly as if expecting to get an answer from the dying child. "You barely knew me? Why would you die for me?"

Trunk buried his face in his arms as the tears began to flow.

"You where always so cheerful."

Trunks could see the images of Goten's smiling face flashing through his memories. The recurring memories of the few days he had known the innocent child. He jumped when he felt something rub against his legs. His eyes fell down upon the deeply saddened eyes of the golden retriever.

"You gonna stay here with Goten too, Gohan?" Trunks sniffed to the puppy beside him.

Gohan let out a small whimper as it climbed up onto the bed and cuddled next to Goten's sleeping form. Trunks remained there the whole night crying himself to sleep…

* * *

**T**runks woke up in the morning to find the bed empty and the sheets removed. Trunks' dog had disappeared leaving Trunks all alone in the small room as the morning light shown down upon his violet hair. A small group of sliver tears, illuminated by the rising sun, trailed down Trunks' cheeks as he stared at the beautiful sapphire sky deepen with the rising orb of light warming the dying nights' wet tears that had been left on the fading world.

He found himself clutching the bed's mattress with his strong grip as he stared longingly at the sky he felt he had never looked upon before. His heart ripped into pieces as he felt another soul depart from his dismal life. Trunks lowered his gaze and smirked softly as his face darkened back to the way he was before Goten appeared.

"Take good care of him, Gohan."

"What's that?"

Trunks turned about to see what he thought was an angel standing in the doorway of the room. Goten stood their fully dressed in one of Trunk's outfits again with a small smile drawn upon his face. He seemed to be carrying in the new sheets for the bed.

"What's wrong, Trunks?" Gohan asked curiously. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Without saying a word, Trunks leapt up and wrapped his arms tightly about the confused boy. Gohan dropped the sheets and cried out in pain,  
"I haven't completely healed yet, Trunks! Ow!"

* * *

**"S**o I made a miscalculation," Bulma muttered apprehensively as they sat about the dinner table later that day. "I don't know where though. Most people would say it was a miracle if I still believed in those…"

She rubbed her temples in thought as she examined over the charts of her diagnostic again before she shut the folder and let out a deep sigh,  
"Goten's a lot more powerful than I thought."

"Not nearly enough," Gohan sighed as he rubbed his poor chest in spite of the pain. "I couldn't get Trunks off for a long time after he hugged me."

"Once a wimp," Pan said thoughtfully as she chewed on her mouthful of rice. "Always a wimp."

"I resent that," Gohan scowled.

"I thought you were dead," Trunks muttered returning back to his annoying yet normal mood. "It's not my fault everyone made it seem like he was dead."

Suddenly Trunks' mind retraced back into the night before. He stared at Gohan for a few minutes before he announced, "I'm going to take _Gohan_ for a walk."

Trunks watched Gohan's face carefully but he got no reaction at all to that name. Trunks shook his head figuring it had to be just a dream again.

"Okay!" Bulma said cheerfully handing Trunks a rope to use as a leash and a small dirt shovel. "Be careful. And use the pooper scooper."

Trunks made a disgusted face but took the tools and the dog outside. Gohan watched Trunks go until he was out of sight from the house. Trunks was catching on. And was getting harder to focus on his new name…

"I'm gonna go take a walk too," Gohan announced putting his bowl down and heading out the door.

Pan looked from Bulma's darkened face to Gohan's form in the window as he ran out of sight. Pan gripped Gohan's still half full bowl in her hands as her expression turned to shock.

"Amazing that he left half his food here. Oh well, more for me," Pan smirked ducking the rest into her bowl.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

No Flames. Constructive criticism accepted.


	16. Recognize Me

**Chapter Sixteen:** Recognize Me

**T**runks turned away as 'Gohan' paused to make another pit stop. How did he get pulled into doing this away? Trunks let out an irritable sigh hoping it was number one so he wouldn't have to pick it up.

"I don't know why mom would even care," Trunks muttered taking a quick glance towards 'Gohan's way. "This whole town couldn't careless if a dog pooped in these ruins. Most of them are dead."

Trunk tried not to think his dark thoughts and yet concentrate on Goten's secret identity. He certainly wasn't who he claimed to be. And whether or not he was super sayian was still blurry that now Trunks was sure he could fly. It seemed almost possible for Goten to be a certain Goku that Pan had claimed he was. But yet since they had arrived back home, Pan had strangely started calling him Goten again. And they even exchanged the occasional smile.

_Pan never was that friendly to me, _Trunks thought angrily. _Does she know something I don't?_

Suddenly, Trunks felt a hard yank on the harness as 'Gohan' began crying and pulling hard against the rope strung across his neck. The pup was whimpering something awful with its tail between its legs. Trunks rose an eyebrow at the small dog's attempt to escape his sayian owner. The dog somehow managed to break free from its bindings and run to the nearest alley way.

"Hey! Gohan! Where do you think you are going?" Trunks shouted chasing after the puppy with the rope clutched tightly in his hands.

* * *

**G**ohan stretched out on the beach as he watched the bright sun sink down the rough waves. He drew in a long breath as the tried to clear his head. He had to figure out how to get away from the rest of the group to destroy Bojack and his minions, and yet also get back to his own home. Gohan supposed he could fake his death. That would give him enough space to truly do as he needed. But he knew anymore death in Trunk's life would truly crush him. Gohan pounded his fist into the sand, he should have thought of faking his death sooner. If only he wasn't so concerned over Mirai Trunks.

"Eases your mind, doesn't it?" A voice from behind him sounded.

Gohan spun about quickly expecting the worst. He brought out his hand almost serving Pan's head off, halting a hair from her neck. Pan didn't even flinch, as if the spurt of wind that had brushed her hair across her face had been nature created.

Gohan lowered his hand slightly embarrassed and muttered his apologies softly. Pan cocked an eyebrow as if she thought it was strange to express regret for almost killing her. The silence between them was somewhat unnerving for Gohan as his canny eyes bore into hers.

"My family used to come to the beach all the time when I was younger." Pan smiled kindly, "I met all my Dad's friends here at a short family reunion. I was three years old. I met Trunks here. I found myself in peace here."

"I guess we have a lot in common," Gohan nodded finding himself staring at the sand that was rubbing hard against his hands.

"More than most," Pan agreed. "I didn't think so before… but now I am positive. You took good care of me."

"I?" Gohan blinked in confusion. "I took care of you?"

"Well, of course, you did," Pan snapped. "Who did you think would? You might have been busy but you always made those times we were together special."

"Woah…" Gohan cried suddenly jumping away from her. "Okay, Pan. Let's get this straight. I don't like you... in that way. You are kind of young."

"What are you talking about?" Pan hissed climbing to her feet.

"You are pretty, Pan. No offense. I'm just not ready yet," Gohan smiled sheepishly. "And I am a little young to have any infatuation yet either."

Pan blinked slightly and shook her head, "What are you talking about? Infatuation? I'm not in love with you."

"You… Oh… Heh. My mistake." Gohan blushed rubbed the back of his neck.

Pan stared in confusion at the boy in front of her and took his hand in her own. She smiled lightly at his soft touch against her own hand. There could be no inaccuracy in her discovery.

"But I know you," Pan smiled softly squeezing his hand softly.

Gohan was blushing a bright crimson now, too afraid to pull back his hand, "Is this another thing about Goku? Because I reassure you, I am not him. Please no more games, okay?"

Pan smiled softly as tears filled her eyes, "I missed you so much, Gohan."

Gohan stood in shock as his mouth hung open in the eerie silence. Gohan pulled away from her unable to think of anything to say anything witty to cause her to disregard her guess. She had finally guessed him, and he didn't even have time to think of a way to defend himself. All he could sputter was, "How?"

"Of course I could recognize you," Pan smirked. "Son Gohan… You are a terrible liar. I have my mom's cunning. And soon, Trunks will catch on too. I am surprised he hasn't already guessed his mentor."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Bulma is catching on," Pan smiled lightly. "She found your fighting gi in the drier. It took a bit of convincing but she almost believes you are Gohan now."

"Does Trunks-"

"I think it would be easier for him if you told him," Pan smiled cocking her head to the side slightly. "You aren't exactly what I imagined you to be like as a kid."

"What did you expect?"

"Well… something more like my father," Pan said vaguely snickering as she eyed him up and down, "You're really cute as a kid."

"But I don't think I look anything like Yajirobe..."

"What?" Pan blinked. He clearly still had no idea who he was. No wonder he was so cold and less protective over her as the original Gohan.

"Yajirobe? That fat hog?"

"Come on. That's no way to talk about your father," Gohan frowned.

"Heaven forbid that obese rat ever being related to me!" Pan cried with an air of Vegeta in her tone.

"Then who's your father? Did Vegeta had an affair?"

"No!" Pan snarled, "How could you think up that result and yet not know the truth! You're a child prodigy for Kame's sake!"

"Then who is your father?" Gohan asked completely stumped. "Do I know him? Yamacha?"

"Argh! My Lord, Gohan!" Pan screamed, "How could you be so dense?!"

"Who is it then?"

"YOU OKAY?!" Pan shrieked her answer echoing over the crashing waves. "YOU'RE MY FATHER!

Gohan stood in disbelief for the second time that hour. He was a father… of the very girl before him. It didn't seem possible. It couldn't be possible. Him. Son Gohan. A father? There was no way… Especially, the father of the very girl who had tried to kill him several times now. It couldn't be true…

"Yes… You're my father," Pan hissed softly. "Surprised?"

Pan broke down into a fit of tears without sign of ceasing. Seemingly, the fact that her own father didn't recognize her crushed her completely. Gohan couldn't blame her. He would hate himself too, if his father had returned from death not recognizing him. She must have been expecting a grand reunion with her father's other form. Some appearance of the loving father that had cherished her deeply.

"I guess he is really dead then," Pan muttered darkly.

"Pan… I'm so sorry," Gohan began trying to comfort her.

But she pulled away, her face that had held such care for him earlier creased with fury,

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, "I don't exist to you! So you shouldn't care!"

"Please… Pan, I didn't know!" Gohan cried as she turned away from him.

"I was stupid for thinking my father was back," Pan snarled. "I was wrong. It was only his empty shell."

Gohan found those words strike his heart with such force it felt as though he had the wind knocked out of his lungs. He fell to his knees helplessly as his future daughter shot out into the distance with no indication of return.

* * *

**T**runks ran into the alley after the slapdash puppy. Shortly after he entered the passageway, his senses screamed out danger. But too late he turned having a piece of scented cloth shoved forcefully over his mouth and nose. One deep breath of the toxic air, Trunks found his vision spinning and his mind numbing. His mind's last minutes at instinct signaled his body's ki to lift as a cry of help his lungs could not endure. With that he collapsed, out before he hit the ground.

* * *

**"T**runks…" Pan hissed softly sensing the rise and fall in ki. "I'm coming…"

She turned her direction of flight towards the cry of help. Little did she know of what she was getting herself into…

* * *

**G**ohan slunk back to Capsule Corp feeling very disheartened. He wasn't looking forward to Bulma's questions about his other world and such. But as he neared the building a certain chill rushed through his veins. A terrible dark ki entering the broken down building where Trunks' mom stayed unbeknownst. Fearing for Bulma's life, Gohan rushed towards the building missing the rise and fall of ki that was only a couple feet away from his position…

* * *

**"S**o it begins." Zangya smirked as she watched Gohan rush into Capsule Corp with a limp Trunks held by her one arm, "Run little hero. Run as fast as you can."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	17. The Message

**Chapter Seventeen:** The Message

**P**ain rippled over Trunks relentlessly pulling him under the deep waves of air. His thoughts were jumbled and only partly clear in short spurts of consciousness. His nose and throat were burning from invisible flames of the strange scent. He gasped and thrashed momentarily crying out for water but it was all in vain. Shortly, his strength had failed him and he was through in the darkness once again to be tortured in empty abyss. His mind became lucid in the darkness allowing him to retain a small grip on his former self for a brief instant. And in that those painful seconds, Trunks wished a horrible thought that eased him back into rest.

_I wish I would die already..._

* * *

**"L**et him go," Pan hissed arriving in front of the two strange warriors.

The female carried the limp Trunks in her unforgiving arms with a mocking look of guilt about her face.

"Let who go?"

"You know damn well who," Pan snapped finding it hard not to lash out at them.

"Isn't this cute, Master?" The woman spoke to the dark faced man now. "It's Gohan's new girl friend. Come to save little lilac top."

Pan blushed slightly at the comment of her having a love interest in her father. It was so bizarre that Pan couldn't help but partially gag to herself.

"I'm his daughter," Pan retorted.

"Oh…" She smiled. "So Gohan _has_ been busy."

"You'll pay for your moment of fun," Pan shouted as her energy spurted about her.

* * *

**G**ohan rammed himself into the door of the partly collapsed building finding the wood splintering beneath him quite easily. He stumbled into the kitchen facing the very thing that made everything else much worse. Frozen in sheer horror, Gohan watched Bulma whack a heavy frying pan repeatedly over one of the villain's heads as he tried to approached her. It was one of the weaker ones much to Gohan's relief but it didn't mean he was any less dangerous to Bulma. He had backed Bulma to the corner of the small kitchen forcing her to release her grip on the frying pan. Bulma let out a shrill scream as she reached for the phone that dangled only inches out of her reach.

"I'm calling 911!!!" Bulma shouted slamming her fist over the head of the turban headed scoundrel.

Buujin seemed oblivious to the blows she dealt to his skull, yet no less irritated. He gripped the struggling woman by her throat and slammed her against the kitchen window above the sink.

"If you just told me where Gohan was I would leave you alone, banshee," Buujin growled tightening his harsh hold.

"G-Gohan's d-de-dead," Bulma sputtered still reaching for the phone cords. "H-he d-die-died t-t-thre-three d-da-days ago…"

Gohan finally found his feet working again. He stumbled out onto the tiled kitchen floor trying not to step on the broken plates and glasses. Bulma was the first to catch sight of the boy and tried to distract to Buujin, hinting for Gohan to escape.

"O-on s-second though-thought, h-he is in the-the-the at-attic."

But Gohan didn't take this time to flee. He knew if he did, the person he could protect would be dead. He would not allow this timeline to be any more damaged.

"I'm right here, Buujin."

Buujin released his grip on Bulma's neck and spun about to face the boy. His smile widened at the sight of finding his prize.

Bulma, on the other hand, did not quite understand the true identity of Gohan yet. And she wasn't ready for her newest addition to the family to be slaughtered.

"Argh! Goten, run while you still can!" Bulma cried hoping to knock some sense into the child.

But Gohan did not budge from the spot which he had firmly placed himself, staring down the villain, Buujin.

"Ah, a nickname? If you wanted one all you had to do was ask Buujin," Buujin cackled. "Mr. King of Rice."

"Goten?! What is he talking about?" Bulma hissed putting herself between the two. "Who are you?"

"I am Buujin," Buujin said simply as if introduction to his victims was required.

"What are you doing here, Buujin?" Gohan hissed angrily. "And threatening Bulma? She has done nothing to you."

"I didn't come to pick a fight," Buujin said darkly glaring spitefully in Bulma's direction. "But your banshee forced me to resort to violence. I have only come to give a message."

"Which is?"

"If you ever wish to see your lavender haired pal again, blah, blah, blah, middle of town, midnight, so on and so forth," Buujin said.

"You kidnapped Trunks?" Gohan snapped. "You're lying!"

"Oh really?" Buujin smirked tossing a slightly crimson stained rope that was could only be identified as the leash that was once about 'Gohan's neck.

After a few painful seconds of the blood pounding in Gohan's ears, he looked up at Buujin with rage written across his face, "You're sick..."

"You have 'till midnight, or else Trunks will join the puppy dog.

Gohan found his rage bellowing to the maximum. He cried out in angst releasing his power as his eyes flashed into a deep sky blue. His hair reached upwards frosting over in a bright gold. His muscles bulged and his power sky rocketed almost enough to frighten the bravest of things.

Buujin stared at the haunting golden warrior in slight amusement getting used to the child's unique abilities, "Save it for later. You'll need it."

Buujin shot out the back door as Gohan tailed after him with ki blasts in hand. He glared up at the foe as he flew out of sight allowing his anger to subside. He transformed down back to his normal form and turned to face a teary eyed Bulma.

"Gohan…"

Before Gohan could try and explain Bulma interrupted rashly, "Please… just save my son. Go. Go now."

With only one last look of concern to the woman who had given him such consolation the last couple of days, Gohan shot off into the hazy orange sky leaving a white transparent trail of remaining energy.

"Just come back alive this time, Gohan."

* * *

**  
G**ohan could no longer see Buujin and for some reason he had a feeling he had been set up to lose him for awhile. Only relying on his senses and the remaining sun light for guidance, Gohan trailed on not knowing if he would make it back in time. Suddenly a spurt of energy shot up to his right. Gohan halted in the air hoping to catch the feel of the energy. His heart leapt into his throat at the realization of the owner, "Pan!"

To Be Continued  
Please Read and Review!


	18. The Final Stand

**Chapter Eighteen: **The Final Stand

**G**ohan's heart began to race painfully as he zoomed with all his speed in the direction he sensed Pan's raising chi. For some reason, even with all his speed, he was slowed. A sudden pain filled Gohan causing Gohan to halt in the air and clutch his sides. He felt as though someone had just punched all the air out of his lungs. Gohan let out an airy cry as the pain increased. Through his pain, Gohan could see his hand was slowly disappearing.

"No. I can't give up. Mirai Trunks will save our world," Gohan gasped clasping his hand tightly.

Suddenly the pain ceased letting Gohan catch his breath. He closed his eyes and let out small sigh before everything went black. His tired body fell silently from the sky and landed roughly on the ground.

* * *

  
**P**an let out a cough as blood slipped down her chin. The villains smiled vindictively at the girl they had just beaten to the ground. Her limbs shook as she stood back on her weak feet. She had been at it for several minutes now and still her offensive was not enough.

"Give up, little Panny?" Zangya smirked rubbing her knuckles.

By this time Buujin had returned. Zangya gave Trunks to him to hold. She rather fight then hold a dead weight. Gohan was still nowhere in sight.

Pan wiped away the blood from her lips and glared up at her foes, "You don't scare me."

"Oh?" Zangya smiled. "That's good. Makes things so much more interesting."

Pan backed up her back gracing the broken building behind her. She filled her chi into her hands as she watched Zangya loom towards her. She bared her blasts to her foe and looked up at the incoming storm.

* * *

  
**G**ohan flinched at feeling something cold hit his cheek and stream down into his eyes. He jerked up off the ground just as the rain began to pound down on the earth. Gohan sat staring absentmindedly around him trying to figure out where he was. The dirt between his fingers seeped into mud as his mind searched back the past days.

"Pan," Gohan said suddenly climbing to his feet.

His senses were worn and distorted. He could barely indicate where the girl was, but with a pang of his heart, Gohan realized his senses might not be wrong at all. But Pan's chi had grown incredibly low.

Gohan kicked off the ground, his clothes weighing down with all the rain water. He closed his eyes and focused in on where Pan was trying not to imagine what was going on with him. For some reason his body was slowly ceasing to exist. Gohan could feel everything disappearing with every painful nerve of his body. But his mind was still honed in on his future daughter's chi as little as it was.

"I'm coming…"

* * *

  
**Z**angya kicked Pan against a wall listening to the pleasuring sound of bones cracking. She grabbed the girl by her neck and pressed her against the stone slowly pushing her father into it. Pan garbled out several words that were unclear to Zangya but no doubt meant as cruel. She cussed out some very clear afterwards causing Zangya to go a beat red with irritation.

"You should talk!" Zangya piped building her chi into her palm. "Now to finish you off. Don't worry. I'll make sure your head comes clean off, sweet heart. Won't want it to be painful, would we?"

Pan cringed and closed her eyes just as the painful beam came closer to her throat. Just as it was inches away, Zangya suddenly buckled over with pain. Pan was released instantly causing her to cough up blood violently into her palms.

Zangya screamed clutching her hand that was now a twisted lump of flesh. She glared up at who did it to see the silhouette of Gohan behind her. She smiled and turned about to face him, "Well, isn't this a sweet surprise."

"Go away, Gohan," Pan shouted. "I can handle this myself."

"Sure. And get yourself killed?" Gohan frowned as his wet hair waved in the powerful winds and rain. "I won't let you die."

"Leave me alone! I don't need to be protected by you!" Pan screamed firing two chi blasts up at the boy.

Gohan dodged them both but not as easily as he should have. He had a small burn across his forearm from where one of the chi blasts got too close.

Zangya smiled at Pan's stubbornness and used it as an opportunity.

"You two should get along before you fight us," Zangya smiled firing several tiny zaps of chi down at Pan.

Pan let out a cry as she trying to avoid them. They hit on each side of her cutting her bare arms and slicing at her pants and sides. Pan bit her lip and turned her energy onto her attacker.

"Kaaaaaa meeeeeee haaaaaa meeeee… HAAAAAA!!!!"

"Pan don't!" Gohan screamed trying to stop her suicidal attack.

Buujin came up behind Gohan using his famous electricity to hold Gohan firm. Gohan struggled but he could only watch in mere horror as Pan released her energy.

Zangya smirked maliciously as she released her own energy attack down at the girl. The new energy overpowered Pan's causing it to turn on its master. Pan's eyes could only widen in horror as she was swallowed up in the bright light. Her screams echoed from the lights that eaten her.

"PAAAAAAANNNNNN! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan cried tears of anguish spilling down his cheeks.

As much as he struggled, Buujin's attack only got stronger. He could only grit his teeth and wait for the smoke to die away.

* * *

**T**he chi energy ripped out at Pan's clothes and hair. Her flesh burned as she shrieked out in agony. She didn't expect anyone to hear her, nor did she want anyone to save her. This was Pan's destiny. Finally she could die. But the emptiness it brought her was not what she wanted. She was going to leave Gohan and Trunks. She was going to leave Bulma and the dying civilization. She was going to leave… Pan wasn't going to come back . It hurt. But hadn't they done the same to her? In spite of her aching heart she held on… just for a while longer. Her flaccid body hit the ground with a sickening groan of cracking bones. Her left arm was barely left and both her legs lay in awkward positions. Her poignant tears mixed with the blood that was seeping from her deep cuts on her face. Her mouth was so dry with blood that she could utter was, "Daddy…"

* * *

  
**"P**AN!" Gohan screamed and struggled at seeing the girl laying motionless bellow, "NO! Let me GO!"

Zangya slowly hovered up to eye level with Gohan amused by his struggling. She glanced over were Bojack stood watching. The slight smirk on his face showed he was at least slightly amused by the moving show of death. This made Zangya feel stronger. Their revenge was going perfectly.

"Oh. That's too bad about your daughter now, isn't it," Zangya cooed.

"She's my future daughter!" Gohan snapped still harassed by Buujin's electricity. "You killed her! I will make you pay!"

Zangya ignored the boy's stinging words an formed a rather powerful ki blast in her fist. Her dark eyes shown about his suddenly terrified face as she dangled it near him, "Well, she won't have to suffer if we destroy you, now will she?"

"Bite me!" Gohan spat leaving a small disgusting amount of saliva on her cheek.

She wiped it on the back of her free hand and glared angrily at the boy. "Don't test me..."

* * *

  
**T**runks opened his eyes seeing he was being held by someone. Without even pausing to think, Trunks clamped his teeth on the man's hand causing him to howl in pain. He dropped Trunks allowing the boy to through a punch. In the punch was all the might Trunks could muster sending in nearly through the man's skull. The creature went flying into another creature. Blood seeping from Trunk's fist where he had attempted a killing punch. He pulled back his hand and took the moment to see what was going on. 'Goten' was hovering next to the alien girl that had kidnapped him. He remembered his face before he blanked out. And then the 'Gohan's cries. He could only hope what he thought might have happened wasn't true…

"What's going on? Who are you?" Trunks said firmly.

* * *

  
**G**ohan was glad to see Trunks alive but he didn't have anytime to celebrate. The concentration loss released Gohan so now he could attack. Zangya and Buujin must have forgotten he was there since their attention wasn't on him. Zangya raised her hand to fire a killing blast at the boy when Gohan tried his own trick.

He raised both his hands to the center of his forehead gathering the energy from his body just as Piccolo had always showed him. And in one almighty bout of strength, Gohan released his beam straight at the two of them while screaming,

"Macinqo haaaa!"

Both villains cried out as they were blasted through buildings and out of sight. Gohan could tell they weren't dead but they were stalled. Without a word to Trunks, Gohan lowered quickly to the ground and ran to where Pan lay.

Trunks who had still been a bit sketchy of what was going on and how 'Goten' knew of such an attack. But he caught sight of Pan and swallowed any other questions he had. Trunks quickly followed behind 'Goten' hoping the worst wasn't true.

Both boys forgot about the man above them.

* * *

  
**P**an's dark amber eyes fluttered opened weakly as Gohan reached her side. He fell to his knees at her side and lifted her body partially into his arms. She neither protested or struggled which was even surprising to herself. Trunks knelt down the mud next to Gohan looking rather worried and confused. She opened her mouth slightly showing the blood she was chocking on as she sputtered, "You came."

"Yes," Gohan said softly.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she reached out her shaking hand to stroke his cheek, "I didn't want to be alone… I'm always alone."

"You won't have to be alone anymore, Pan. Me and Trunks will take care of you. You'll be okay," Gohan said desperately praying for her life to stay.

"It hurts." Pan cringed and started gargling some more on her blood.

Gohan's tears began to fall rapidly now as he tried to get her to hang on. He didn't mean to shout but he didn't want to lose her. Not that he knew, "Shush, Pan. You won't... I won't let you leave."

Gohan could see Trunks out of the corner of his eyes starting to cry too. He kept blinking them back and rubbing them away unable to turn away as Pan started to slip down the precipice of life.

"Dad," Pan whispered wrapping her good arm about his neck and trying her best to hug him.

"Please Pan. Hold on."

Trunks looked in confusion from Gohan to Pan and then back to Gohan. Suddenly he knew. He knew who 'Goten' was. But he was to befuddled to understand how.

Pan's eyes started to get heavy as she stared up at her future father. She smiled lightly as tears dripped down her cheeks,

"I'm sorry, Dad. I wasn't strong enough for you."

"No, Pan," Gohan muttered trying to keep his voice from cracking. "You were strong. You were great."

"I love you, Dad," Pan muttered.

Her chest stopped raising at that last word leaving Gohan holding a empty shell. Gohan hugged the dead corpse close as the tears slipped down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"Gohan," Trunks said gripping his shoulder.

"I'm so stupid," Gohan cried refusing to let the girl down. "I don't even know her and I'm crying like I lost my mother."

"Gohan," Trunks whispered again.

Gohan turned so sharply that it startled Trunks. His eyes were red with tears as he cried, "Why?! Why did she have to die?! I promised she wouldn't."

Trunks gently took Pan's lifeless body from Gohan and laid her back down. He turned back to Gohan who was still weeping.

"Gohan, I need to... ask you something," Trunks muttered softly.

"I don't belong here," Gohan whispered staring at Pan's blood that had covered his hands from holding her. "I've ruined everything."

"Where are you from, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Another world. One you saved from becoming this," Gohan hissed waving his hand about the wasteland. "But you can still use the time machine…"

Suddenly Gohan buckled over in pain. Once again he started to turn transparent. Trunks cried out in fright, "What's the matter?"

"Something's wrong," Gohan cried. "I'm dying in my timeline."

"How could you be…"

"I don't know. I must mean… You were killed... but no one is hear to…" Gohan looked up suddenly as lighting forked the sky.

It illuminated one figure he had overlooked. Bojack, with a grand grin on his face, aimed his chi down at the lilac topped boy before Gohan could cry out, "Trunks! Look out!"

Trunks turned around just as the energy engulfed him. Gohan fought against the winds of energy only to get blow back into a overturned trailer. He could just hear Trunks' scream as the metal crashed about him. Gohan quickly summoned all his strength and rose from the rubble as a super sayian. He glanced down to see Trunk laying a few feet away with a broken neck and severe burns down his body.

"No!" Gohan screamed.

He landed on all fours and crawled hastily to Trunks' side. Gohan gave Trunk's limp body several violent shakes all the while shouting,

"You can't be dead, Trunks. This isn't supposed to happen!"

Trunks didn't answer and Gohan's heart and soul broke. He fell backwards from the body screaming and gripping his head in anguish.

"This is all some awful dream!" Gohan cried.

"Afraid not, little one," Bojack's menacing voice uttered behind him.

Gohan spun around to face the monster who had started it all. He leapt into fighter's stance only for Bojack to laugh so more, "Poor little Gohan. No one to save you."

"How dare you!" Gohan growled through gritted teeth.

"Heard that one before," Bojack sighed pointed one finger directly at Gohan's heart. "Say hi to your friends for me."

He released his energy just to have hit Gohan right in the chest. Gohan went hurling backwards through the air with Bojack already there to meet him. He punch Gohan upwards and then down towards the unforgiving ground. Gohan knew in an instant that upon impact he would die so he braced himself.

Remarkably, the ground startled slowly down making Gohan wonder if this was how it was seconds before death. But then he felt some arms about him, holding him up. It's touch was strange tingly sensation that swept up his spine. He looked up in amazement as his vision blackened out, "Dad?"

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	19. Wake Up, Gohan

**Chapter Nineteen:** Wake Up, Gohan

**T**ears. So many tears flooded through Gohan as his numb body lay still. Or was he moving? He couldn't tell since his head was swimming and jerking violently with his tremors. He could hear voices. Sad voices. One voice was above the rest. Someone was holding his hand.

"Please. Pull through this, Gohan," The bodiless voice whispered into Gohan's ear.

Another voice answered that one. A voice he strongly recognized as Piccolo.

"He probably can't hear you."

Someone squeezed his hand. Gohan tried to give a comfort squeeze back but his body wasn't functioning for him. His tears of frustration continued to fall as he sat alone in his mind vacant of most thoughts. Darkness started press in on him as he wept. But he ignored it. Death had claimed him or so he assumed. His soul was trapped in the two realities with no way to distinguish which was which. Course this was always a fear since he first came here so he couldn't truly be sure of its accuracy.

All Gohan could think about at this moment was the mangled bodies of Trunks and Pan. The two people he had become fairly close to the past few months. He missed them dearly. It was hard to remember them now in the abyss. But Gohan refused to let go of them. Not just yet. He wanted to remember their faces one last time. Their words. Their smiles and frowns. There laughter despite how scarce it was. Would they laugh more now that they were safe in heaven? He hoped that their afterlives would be less bleak then the lives they held on earth.

Gohan tried his best to hold on to their faces but they were starting to fade away just like every piece of him he had ever held. Pan's haunting fight with him still lingered in his mind. The harsh words from Trunks. Why did it have to be the bad thoughts to leave last?

* * *

_**"S**tay away from me!" She hissed, "I don't exist to you! So you shouldn't care!"_

_ "Please… Pan, I didn't know!" Gohan cried as she turned away from him._

_ "I was stupid for thinking my father was back." Pan snarled, "I was wrong. It was only his empty shell."_

* * *

_**"I**s that what you want, Trunks?" Gohan muttered. "To lose what little innocence you have left?"_

_Trunks seemed to be puzzled with the question. In the end, he muttered,_

_ "I lost my innocence when they killed my father…"_

* * *

**_I_**_ love them,_ Gohan realized. _I loved them as dearly as I love my dad, my little brother, my mom…all my friends. In all this destruction I've somehow connected with their pain and sorrow. I really do love them._

Gohan stared down at his transparent hands. The image of himself in his mind. He clenched them and released forming two glowing energy balls. He wasn't going to be stuck here forever. He was going to have to rid himself before he lost himself completely. He wasn't going to fade out of exist unless he was doing it himself. Tears fell down his red cheeks as he held the ki dangerously close to his chest. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. His dropped the chi and looked up through his tears at the person. The purple hair and blue eyes was unmistakable. And there was someone with him. Pan. She was holding his wrist too.

_ Don't do it, Gohan._ Trunks smiled his voice echoing strangely about him.

_ You are still alive,_ Pan whispered clasping her other hand over her original grip on him. _You can't give in just yet._

_ You're a terrific guy, Gohan. _Trunks whispered doing the same as Pan,_ You have big things waiting for you. You _are_ going to save all of us. But first, you have to get back home. We'll help. We'll get you back home, Gohan._

"I promised your mom I would bring you back safely," Gohan chocked through his tears. "I promised…"

_ I know._ Trunks frowned. _And you will.  
_

"But because of me, you died!" Gohan cried.

_ No. _Pan smiled. _Because of you, we have a second chance. _

_It's true, Gohan. You are our hero,_ Trunks nodded.

Gohan realized at this point he was speechless. Tears were still falling but no words could express his sorrow. Pan smiled and pulled Gohan into a hug startling the boy, "Just wake up, Gohan."

* * *

**G**ohan's eyes snapped opened focusing in on a young man who was leaning over him. He looked like he was in his late thirties and the strangest part was he was familiar. His eyes shown with a light that Gohan could only recall in someone he faintly knew. So faintly he couldn't remember who. The man's face was badly scared and Gohan with a start realized he had no left arm. He tried not to let his eyes wander to that as the man was obviously very kind to be taking care of him this long. He smiled faintly at seeing Gohan awake. He brushed the dark bangs out of his eyes and whispered a small hello. Gohan tried to answer but found his voice was caught in his throat. With a bit of struggle he was finally about to blurt a hello back.

"Welcome to King Kai's," The man grinned.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	20. An Apology From Goku?

**Chapter Twenty:** An Apology from Goku?

**G**ohan's heart jumped high into his throat at those seemingly innocent words. Sorely, Gohan reached up above his head as if expecting something hovering above it. Much to his relief, his hand struck nothing but air. He blinked and tried to focus his distorted vision back on the man before him, "Where's my halo?"

Gohan was surprised to see the man laugh slightly. He looked up at his own and then back down at Gohan, "This thing? You sure you want one?"

"I am dead, aren't I? Shouldn't I get one?" Gohan sputtered.

"No. You're not dead," The man smiled. "Goku brought you up to King Kai's planet with his instant transmission technique."

"Dad?" Gohan whispered softly to himself. "Dad saved me?"

Just then the door of the room they were in opened and in walked three people. One was a tall green namekian that Gohan knew all too well. His face was scrunched up into that silly scowl of his obviously annoyed by the man on the right. His dark eyes met Gohan's for a instant before turning away. His eyes seemed distant as if there was a sort of barrier between the once friends and Gohan knew only too well what it was. He wasn't really Gohan.

The man on the other side of him was laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. His awkwardly shaped hair and kind eyes were the same he had seen in his last seconds. This man here was none other then Goku. There could be no mistaking him.

But the last man was short with purple skin. He wore outlandish clothing and his white hair was trimmed in a mohawk. His dark eyes shined with amusement and at the same time a deep unsettling worry. Gohan didn't have the faintest clue to who he was. He thought King Kai was blue…

"Oh. You're awake," Goku sighed in relief. "That's good."

Before Gohan could open his mouth, Goku had turned his gaze on the man who was presently ringing out a wet cloth that Gohan guessed was once on his head. Goku gave the man a encouraging nod to the door and he agreed humbly. As soon as the man was gone, Goku then rounded on Piccolo who kept his gaze firm.

"I am staying here, Goku."

If it had bothered Goku, he didn't let on. He knelt down beside Gohan's beside and smiled brightly at the wide eyed preteen, "You feeling okay?"

"Uh yeah. Just confused," Gohan muttered noting how everyone in the room had a halo except for him and the purple skinned man.

"You're not dead," Goku said suddenly. "I made sure that would not happen. Oh, man. I am so sorry, Gohan. I didn't mean to get you into this mess."

Gohan bit his lip at the mention of his name and glanced over to Piccolo to see him flinch. Well, at least now he knew his mentor knew him. Gohan looked back down at his father with a bewildered stare, "Into what?"

"Into this dimension," Goku smiled sheepishly. "I am afraid I am at fault for bringing you here."

"H-how did you-" Gohan sputtered.

"Perhaps you should explain, Goku," The purple skinned man muttered.

His voice washed over Gohan making him feel unnaturally calm. It reminded Gohan strongly of his mother's soothing voice she used whenever he was ill. How he longed for her to stroke back his bangs and hug him tightly now.

"Oh yeah," Goku muttered. "I guess it all began…"

* * *

**G**oku was curious and bored. And that combination was extremely dangerous for the dead sayian. Preferably to anyone near him. He was visiting the Supreme Kai at this point of time, having explored many of the grand corridors of heaven already. He had found that Shin's planet was overall the most pleasing of the afterlife's contents. Kabito was never thrilled with Goku's outings here, giving the most awful glares whenever he stopped by. It was mere chance that Goku met the supreme being and Shin, having his own curiosity, invited Goku to discover his home if he desired to do so.

Shin never regretted having Goku around, finding much amusement from the man. He was defiantly a pure hearted and naive fellow. This traits secured Shin's home from any other guests. If Goku was told to keep a promise he was certain to keep it, despite his ten second attention span.

Although Goku appeared thick headed, he was in fact very wise in his own ways. His fighting sense was beyond his time and his mind was that of a active child. Although some things like vanity and manners were hard for him to understand, Goku could comprehend some of the things that only a infant, that didn't know otherwise, knew. He was special. Shin knew this all too well.

On this day, Goku had come with a great deal of puzzlement on his face. Shin couldn't help but snicker at the vacant expression that had transpired in his confusion."What's the matter, Goku?"

Goku took a deep breath of unsettling discomfort as he uttered, "I just went to the gates of heaven today. I found my son had checked in and was now at King Kai's. He was thirty four years old, almost my age I was when I died. He was married… he had a daughter. I never knew any of this. When I died, he was eleven. Can you imagine?"

Shin was silent allowing Goku sometime to continue. He knew Goku had much more to let out since he was still clenching his fists as if fearing they might fall off, "He lost a arm against the androids. He had a scar run down his face. I couldn't even recognize him. He told me about how he was training Trunks. How he was stuck on getting that boy strong. For some reason Gohan was filled with the silly idea that Trunks could defeat them."

"You deny this?" Shin asked inquisitively.

"No." Goku muttered softly, "I know that my son would not be stuck on a dream if he didn't think it was possible. He is much to smart for that."

"Why is this troubling you?" Kabito interrupted rudely.

He didn't have much respect for privacy, but Shin didn't hold that against the man.

"Because… I never knew my son. He had a horrible life. I just wanted to know how life might have been different if the androids were destroyed. I had always hoped... that he would defeat the androids."

Shin was quiet for some time after that looking soullessly into the distance. His eyes focused back in on Goku as if coming to a conclusion.

"There is a way to see what you request," Shin muttered. "It's called the fountain of dimensions. But it is beyond all reach of mortals. Not even I can get to it."

"Sounds interesting," Goku pondered. "Where is it?"

"In the quarter light-" Shin said quickly. "But it is not for you to look at Goku-"

"Hey. If anyone can do it, I can," Goku winked. "So where is this quarter light a ma bob?"

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	21. Worries

**Chapter Twenty One: **Worries

**A** strange ringing filled Goku's sensitive ears as he landed softly on the beaten stones. It was a small shrine in the darker half of the Supreme Kai's planet. A small amount of light sparkled across Goku's face as he stared in awe at the structure in front of him. It had seen several thousand years. He smiled softly and rubbed the stone wall with his hand, absentmindedly.

"It's inside, Goku," Shin spoke delicately trying to get the attention of the sayian.

Goku didn't respond. Shin expected that. The pressure radiating from the temple often weakened a mortal's mind and body tremendously. Sure enough, Goku staggered on the spot grasping the wall for support.

"Hold on, Goku," Shin murmured. "We can still leave."

"No," Goku panted in determination. "I have to see…"

"You can only die once, Goku," Shin hissed. "That's why Kabito stayed behind. He couldn't take it either. Do you really want to risk your very existence?"

"Yes," Goku smirked. "I've needed a workout."

"Goku…" Shin spat severely as Goku leaned against him, "It's only gets harder if you manage to get inside."

Goku didn't answer. His feet shuffled against the stone as he staggered forward using the Kai as a cane. His breath grew more shallow and his eyes slowly began to droop. Shin noticed this a bit his lip guiltily.

"I can't help you all the way through," He said suddenly as they came to the entrance. "There is a barrier at the entrance frame that keeps all Kai's out. Only mortals and deities can penetrate it."

"I- I thought that mortals weren't wanted in there," Goku smiled awkwardly as the sweat beaded down his forehead.

They paused momentarily inches from the doorway. Shin stroked the air before him as a strange transparent wall bled into color. It only shown for a second and then faded as quickly as it came.

"I don't understand it either, Goku. Probably a sick joke from those above," Shin sighed. "Mortals are allowed in but its energy that flows from it is so overwhelming… You would wonder why something so godlike would want to tempt mortals."

"I know why," Goku smirked as his legs started to buckle beneath him. "They want us to see what could have been. But they want to make sure we are really willing to risk it all first."

"Goku… You won't make it," Shin muttered gently. "Even if you do manage to… what you will see might not be what you want to risk everything for."

"I know it will be worth it," Goku smiled. "I just have to see Gohan happy… I have to see my son living happily."

He pushed off the Supreme Kai and wobbled onward into the small corridor. Goku didn't look back. Not even when Shin wished him luck…

* * *

**G**oku let out a small cough and fell against the solid wall. The pressure against his body was incredible. It was like trying to run head-on through a wall of titanium. He was making it. That brought a big smile to his face. He was making it.

Goku gave off a small scream as the gold energy wrapped about him. It sparked around him like a fire and engulfed him in a bright white light. When his form reemerged, his hair was no longer a dark mass but rather a golden crown cropped on his head. His eyes had flashed into a deep turquoise. He smiled faintly and pressed onward. His aurora blinked out after a couple of seconds of trudging. He was quickly running out of energy and he knew it. His foot suddenly went out too fast and he tumbled forward to the ground. The impact was harsh even though the ground was really not that far away. He cringed as he pushed himself to his knees. He hadn't even noticed that the corridor had opened out into a small room. There in the center of the room was circular alter with a beam of white light radiating about it. It was pouring down from the hole in the ceiling creating a more then heavenly appearance.

Goku gawked in slight awe. He pressed upwards to his feet and stumbled over to the light. He paused before it, gripping his right arm tightly to stop the shaking that was coming over his body, "The quarter light. The entrance…"

Goku winced suddenly and fell forward, losing a grip over his energy. He fell into the light…

* * *

**T**he pressure had lightened considerably off his chest and lungs. That was the first thing Goku was aware of. The second thing he realized was that he was hungry. Goku sat up and opened his dark eyes just to be nearly blinded by the white light about him. He cringed and used his right hand to shield his eyes from the light. He blinked and looked about him. As far as the eye could see was a eternal abyss of white. It was slightly comparable to the bad dreams he had right before he passed. The dreams of the coming androids. When he predicted their coming and he was trapped in the eternal whiteness of his mind unable to call upon his friends and family to warn them.

Goku bit his lip hard as he remembered the day he died. He couldn't even hold on long enough to say goodbye to Gohan. He went before Gohan made it home.

Tears slipped down his cheeks but he quickly wiped them away on the back of his palm.

"Past is past," He muttered. "You couldn't hold on for any longer. And that was that."

Goku clenched his fists causing them to shake. He rose slowly to his feet suddenly spotting a fountain spilling out crystal water over its marble holding. Goku's heart fluttered as he wandered towards it. It was beautiful… He pressed his hands on either side of the fountain to support himself and stared down into the clear water. It shimmered as he reflected his face back to him. Rippled crept across the water to the syllables of feminine whisper, _"What is thy desire?"_

The hair on the back of Goku's neck rose at that exquisite voice. He closed his eyes unable to answer quite yet. Memories of his young son sitting beside his bedside when he was sick rushed over him like a tremor. He shivered as a small tear traveled down his cheek.

"I want to see my son… if the androids were destroyed," Goku smiled.

The tear fell into the water rippling it. The single tear caused the whole fountain to glow a bright white. The whiteness dissolved into colors and images. He smiled as he recognized a young boy in his fighting gi.

"Gohan! And he is in the Tenkaichi Budoukai!"

He laughed happily as he heard Gohan's cheerful voice that he was so fond of. He was talking to his opponent so politely right before their match. Goku could tell the opponent was not to happy with being matched up with a 'runt'. They fought. It was rather quick. Goku was quite impressed by Gohan's speed and effectiveness. Needless to say, without the androids, Gohan grew much stronger then he would have with them.

Goku stuck his finger into the water and swirled it causing the image to fast forward itself. Goku drew back at the sudden image of destruction. He gasped as he saw Vegeta collapse to the ground with a light purple haired man. Krillen was out too. This creatures were powerful… Goku had no idea how they got into the tournament. He snarled when they applauded their victory.

Then Gohan came. Goku was shocked on how confident Gohan was acting. He was a little young to fight someone that strong yet if a couple of super sayian's couldn't take him. Then… Gohan changed. Goku's jaw dropped. He was super sayian… at twelve? How was that possible? But even with the extra boost of strength they plowed him into the ceiling or sky… Goku couldn't tell which.

"No!" Goku cried out. "Don't hurt him."

Goku was a bit too harsh with his statement and he tipped the fountain forward from its perch. Goku quickly caught it before it fell completely but a considerably amount of water fell out…and Gohan was gone from the fountain's reflection. It only showed a empty cracked sky.

"What did I do?" Goku muttered in worry as he stared at the transfixing image.

* * *

**"Y**our father," Shin explained. "Managed to transverse your soul and body and that of your opponents into this world. By spilling the sacred water he created a rip in the time space continuum."

"Is there a way back?" Gohan asked in concern.

"Yes," Both Shin and Goku answered in unison.

Shin cast Goku a glare before continuing himself. Goku pursed his lips, looking guilty.

"You see, you can only get back in the way you came, of course. I think that I can reopen the rip but only for a period of time. And the moment I do it is all important," Shin stated sternly. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I feel responsible for this too…"

"So can it be done?" Gohan urged him onward.

"I think so," Shin muttered. "But it won't be easy. The deities are already frowning upon me for allowing Goku into the quarter light."

"They are the higher forces that rule above the Supreme Kai," Piccolo muttered filling Gohan in.

Gohan nodded in comprehension and looked for Shin to continue.

"If I were to open the rip again they will attack me. And anyone near me. That's why I mustn't stay long," Shin sputtered quickly. "But Gohan, I need you to go back through time first. I need you to correct what came from your interruption. That way, when you leave we can still function."

"I understand," Gohan nodded numbly. "How far back do you want to send me?"

"I can only send you back a day from when you were last on earth. On midnight of that night I will reopen the rip. Does that give you enough time to correct anything?"

"Yes," Gohan mumbled. "I think so."

"Don't worry, Gohan," Goku smiled. "We won't send you back just yet. You have to heal first. And we and hang out together for awhile. You don't have to go till your ready. Okay? How does that sound?"

"Really good," Gohan smiled affectionately at his father. "Sounds great."

The grandfather clock chimed a echoing sound from the other room. It was a strange hollow sound since time was rather frozen in heaven. Gohan closed his eyes and counted the chimes. He grinned and looked at everyone in the room, "It's midnight."

_You have till midnight, or else Trunks will join him._

Gohan cringed slightly and fell limply back onto the bed. Piccolo rushed to Gohan's side in worry but Goku waved him off, "Don't worry. He just wore himself out."

"I'm worried for our little friend," Shin muttered softly.

He stared out the window of the North Kai's home into the bright skies of heaven.

"We all are, Shin," Goku murmured as he brushed back his son's bangs tenderly. "He gone through so much, and he still has to go through a lot more."

"It's more than that," Shin hissed darkly. "Gohan is not of this world. The deities of life and death are fighting over his soul. When he was alive, the deity of life welcomed him with opened arms. But when he was suppose to die, you stole him, Goku."

"What are you saying?" Piccolo questioned firmly.

"Goku left heaven as a dead man to retrieve him. Death missed out his chance to receive a soul from another dimension," Shin muttered, "The deity is unhappy. We have to be careful. He will try to claim Gohan. We might not have any power to stop him."

"Course we do," Goku snapped. "Gohan is getting better. Death won't have a reason to come after him."

"When deities are angry they do rash things, Goku," Shin whispered turning to face him. "I mean not to alarm you. But when a deity has a claim on a object, it means to obtain it. Even if it throws Gohan into limbo. I do not believe Gohan will be here much longer…"

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	22. Finishing The Job

**Chapter Twenty Two: **Finishing The Job

**G**ohan flexed his newly attached left arm, glad to finally have it back. King Yama did wonders if persuaded enough. Thanks to him, Gohan found he could things more then just one at a time. He rather that King Yama not heal the scar even if the man could. Scars were tricky things that even through intense healing; it would not total eliminate its presence. Gohan figured as much. Scars hold meanings. His held a lot of painful memories but it reminded him mostly of his pupil, Trunks. He didn't want to forget the boy ever. It was hard to remember without the person in front of you. The scar helped him remember that Trunks was still down there… Or at least he used to be.

Gohan had to admit he didn't believe them at first when they said Trunks and Pan had passed from the earth. It wasn't until he felt their ki that he knew. He had to resist the urge to rush over and greet them. Goku reassured his son that they would make their way up Snake Way on their own, just as he had. Besides, Gohan's duties were here. With this outlandish child…

Gohan frowned down at the resting form of the boy on the bed. His chest was rising and falling to a slow pattern that dreamers took. The boy looked extremely unhealthy. His skin was growing deathly pale and he was terribly thin. Whenever the child woke, Gohan quickly tried to force water and food down the boy's throat. The child never protested nor questioned the man. He often stared doubtfully at him as if trying to figure out something about him. Often Gohan felt his cheeks burning from such a stare. His eyes bore down upon Gohan almost exactly like Gohan's mother's did.

Queer. So many feelings arouse about the boy's ki. Especially when the boy slept. One that Gohan recognized the most often was loneliness and a severe pang of guilt. Gohan didn't want to ask anything of the ailing child, but his curiosity was near its bursting point. No one told Gohan anything about the boy. Not even his own father.

Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he sick? Why is he here?

Everyone just seemed to brush Gohan off like he was still a little boy. Gohan figured that they still thought of him as one. It angered him that the androids thought of him as a man, and yet, his own family thought of him as a little kid. Thankfully, Piccolo seemed to realize that Gohan was no longer knee height. But he still seemed extremely distant ever since the boy first arrived.

Gohan might have gone insane if it weren't for Krillen's compassion. Krillen was as much in the dark as Gohan was but at least he understood that Gohan was frustrated. Gohan was grateful for the bald man's friendly chats.

They all took their turns watching the child under Goku's command. Gohan found he often volunteered himself more then the rest of the team. He felt as though if he spent enough time with the boy, he might remember why his face was so familiar. So far he had no success.

"Who are you…?" Gohan muttered in spite of himself

Gohan bit down hard on his tongue as the boy fidgeted ever so slightly. Fortunately, the boy remained in his deep slumber. Gohan let out a sigh and tended to the wash cloth he had been working with a few minutes before. He dipped the cloth into the steaming water, ignoring the intense heat biting out at his flesh. He squeezed it out simply, and place it upon the boy's clammy forehead.

"C-cell," The boy uttered in a hoarse whisper.

Gohan blinked in confusion. He glanced over at the sleeping child as he started again,

"C-ce-cell," He sputtered. "N-no."

"Cell?" Gohan repeated curiously as he leaned over the child. "Who's Cell? Is that a name?"

"R-run…" The boy gasped, coughing in pain. "Please r-run! He'll kill y-you all…"

"Piccolo…" Gohan muttered uncertainly as the boy began to convulse, "Uh… Piccolo. Come here, will you?"

Gohan leapt back from the bed as the child began to scream at full volume. The boy's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. He flailed out every which way, his muscles tense and rippling with each tremor.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan shrieked over the child's agonized shouts.

The Namekian rushed into the room, nearly taking the door down in his haste. Goku was right at Piccolo's side looking extremely grave. They brushed past Gohan, quickly coming to the aid of the struggling boy.

"Don't touch him." Piccolo snapped as Goku attempted to pin down the boy's arms. "We have to wait for his fit to pass. Holding him down will probably harm him more. Just make sure he doesn't fall off the bed."

"Gohan. Go out into the hall," Goku snapped.

"No," Gohan spat stubbornly.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted angrily, "Leave!"

Gohan tried to open his mouth to argue but the boy's violent screams cut him off. Gohan's face deepened purple with rage as he stomped out. He nearly knocked over the Supreme Kai as the Kai rushed in. Gohan caught the only two words from Shin,"It's begun."

Then the door shut in his face.

* * *

**S**hin started wearily at Gohan's shivering form on the bed. He could see the thin wisps of smoke about the boy's throat, mouth, and nose slowly suffocating him. Shin bit his tongue knowing of only one way to end his pain.

"Who was with him?" Shin asked rashly.

"Uh… His counter part," Piccolo muttered. "The other Gohan."

"I'll need to exam him. He might be infected as well," Shin snapped placing a kind hand on the boy's damp forehead. "Hold on, Gohan."

"What should we do?" Goku asked, worry cracking his voice.

"You do nothing," Shin spat harshly. "You are from the same bloodline and could get infected yourself if you handle him."

Goku looked as if he were to protest but fell silent at the sound of Gohan's small whimpering. He stared apprehensively at his son as Shin inspected Gohan's condition. His frown was incredibly deep as he worked testing Gohan's pulse and other strange things that Goku didn't understand.

Shin placed his forefingers on Gohan's temple as closed his eyes briefly. Once he opened them again, he looked like Gohan had already died.

"Piccolo. Pick Gohan up. And come with me. There is only one hope for him now," Shin's face was quite pale. "I'd rather you didn't watch Goku."

"I will be there for him," Goku snapped sternly.

"I will protect him, Goku," Piccolo hissed roughly. "It would be better if you didn't go. You might stop the measures Supreme Kai might resort to."

"I will go," Goku protested.

Shin and Piccolo exchanged a brief glance of understanding. Piccolo turned to Goku looking incredibly grief stricken.

"No. You will not."

* * *

**  
G**ohan tossed another rock across the grass, angrily. _They did it again, darn it._ He must appear to be a four year old to them. It was so irritating. At least they could have to common courtesy to tell him who the kid was. A name would suffice.

He leaned against the Kai's house feeling tempted not to rip the door down.

The other Z team stood or sat about him looking just as frustrated as he felt. Yamacha was sitting on his hands. Puar was sitting in Yamcha's lap, making small growling noises of irritation. Krillen was next to Gohan trying not to scowl. Tien and Chowzu were standing beneath the shade of the fruit tree with their eyes sharply on the door. Even King Kai seemed unusually bitter as he rubbed another coat of wax on his mustang roughly.

They all jumped at the sound of the door opening. Goku came out with a slight bow to his walk. He didn't even look at the rest of them as he took his seat far away from the group. He lay with his back on the grass and staring at the unusually purple sky. No one said a word to him, startled by the indignation on Goku's face.

He glared hatefully at the sky as if it had fallen purposely and bruised his head. Or more like it had fallen purposely and killed someone… Goku didn't stir as a body parted the grasses next to him.

"He's not doing well, is he?"

"No," Goku snapped back.

Gohan was taken back by the harsh answer from his usually optimistic father. He glanced back at the pallid white door of King Kai's house and back at his father. He rose; just for Goku to grab his arm, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom…" Gohan lied painfully through his teeth.

"Okay," Goku asked uncaringly. "Don't take too long."

* * *

**C**reeping into the strangely dark house of the North Kai was almost too easy. No one protested his entering, except for Puar who almost got to tag along. Thankfully, Krillen mentioned that she was a girl and Gohan was a boy. So he entered the compound alone. He had no intention to turn down the hallway to the bathroom. Instead to moved over to the room which the boy was being held in. Gohan pressed his eye against the peep hole seeing the lower halves of Piccolo and Shin. The boy lay on the bed motionless… Gohan heart skipped a beat until he saw the small movement in the child's chest.

Gohan held his breath, remembering Piccolo's great hearing and lowered his ki. He felt like he was back with the androids. He only hoped his hiding tactics worked on his old sensei.

Piccolo never glanced his way. His concentration seemed incredibly split from the boy and the Supreme Kai giving him instructions. But Gohan figured it wouldn't last. He unconsciously shifted his feet against the carpet to hear their low whispers better. Gohan was only too aware of how much noise he had made. It wasn't a lot… but Piccolo's gaze snapped in his direction.

He felt sweat dripping down his forehead as Piccolo motioned to the door with a slight nod of his head. Gohan cursed his father inwardly for never teaching him the instant transmission technique. The door opened and Piccolo let out a disappointed sigh,

"It's just Gohan."

"Heh," Gohan sweat dropped.

"Well, if he was so eager to spy then he gets to help," Shin snapped slightly agitated by the scare. "Won't you, Gohan?"

"Eh- I guess-"

"But Supreme Kai…" Piccolo began. "The same blood-"

"I remember," Shin spat. "Gohan will just have to share his supply of energy with me. Yes... This will work out better. Same energy will give it a much better effect."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked in confusion.

Before he knew it Shin had shoved a weird rectanglar object into his mouth. He cringed at its bitter taste. It was like eating soap. He spit it out into his palm and cried,

"This is soap!"

"You were infected. Best way is to wash to fumes out of you. Soap has enough flavoring to wipe out the effect," Shin muttered knowledgably.

"Soap?" Piccolo grinned as Gohan began gagging and trying to scrap the pieces off his tongue. "You are going to feed him soap?"

"No. I am afraid that is way out the question now. Breathing the fumes is one thing. Being strangled by them is another entirely," Shin muttered drawing up energy into his palms. "I wish it was that easy."

"Ah! My eyes and nose burn now," Gohan cried still whimpering.

"Hush up," Shin snapped. "And come over here."

Gohan rose weakly to his feet still rubbing his burning throat. He drew to Shin's side as the Kai ordered Piccolo the lift the boy into his arms.

Piccolo did as he was told; holding the limp boy out before the purple Kai.

"Gohan. Channel your energy into me," Shin ordered.

"But-"

"Do it, Gohan," Piccolo snapped. "Your life depends on it."

Gohan blinked at the strange statement but it was enough to get his hands on the Kai's shoulders. Energy flowed from his body and slowly into the Kai's. He was feeling slightly drowsy; having no idea what the Kai would need with this much energy.

"Hold him tight, Piccolo," Shin murmured darkly, "I can't promise this won't hurt him."

He clutched the strangely electrical ki blasts in both hands and placed them above Gohan's chest. His eyes watered slightly as he prepared to release them…

"I'm sorry, Gohan." He whispered. "But I have no choice."

* * *

**G**oku jumped upwards at the sound of the bloodcurdling screams. They cut through the air only for a couple of seconds then fell silent. Several painful minutes ticked by and no one made a move. Suddenly another loud voice stabbed the air. This wasn't scream. The voice was angry. The door flung opened with Gohan stomping out. His face was red and ran with tears. He bit down on his lips hard seeming too exasperated for words.

"What's up, Gohan?" Krillen asked nervously.

Gohan's scowl went even deeper but he still said nothing. Finally Shin came through the broken door followed by Piccolo.

"Murderer!" Gohan shrieked suddenly trying to lunge upon the Supreme Kai.

"What are you talking about?" North Kai shouted holding Gohan back barely. "What's going on?"

"Look at the boy! Look at what's above his head!" Gohan snapped, pointing wildly at the boy Piccolo held. "Look! Look!"

All eyes fell upon Piccolo and then upon the sleeping boy. A golden halo shinned just inches above the boy's head as if laughing at them all. No one spoke for several minutes.

Gohan's voice cut though the silence once again.

"A halo! A halo!" Gohan shrieked, mad with rage. "You used my own energy to kill him! To kill _myself_! Saving him, ha! He was putting us all on so he could finish the job."

"I can explain myself," Shin cried hastily.

"You better," Goku hissed darkly.

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	23. A Sayian Prince's Duty

**Chapter Twenty Three:** A Sayian Prince's Duty

** S**hin sent hopeful glances back and forth through the crowd that stood about him. Each person looked clouded with rage or bewilderment. Not one of them looked like they would defend him. Even Piccolo was keeping his head low, refusing to look at anyone but the newly dead child in his arms.

"Look," Shin began in a small voice. "It was either to kill him or to let his soul get carried into purgatory."

"Then why didn't you just tell us that at the beginning!" Krillen shouted in exasperation. "Why did you lead us on?"

"You didn't need to kno-"

The Z team didn't let him finish. They all let out exclamations in protest or snorts of dark amusement at his comment. When did the Z team _ever_ not need to know?

The other Gohan, who had remained unusually silent since his wrath nearly exploded upon the Supreme Kai, sat numbly upon the grass. His sudden motion brought the whole group to gaze at him uncertainly. The area rang with a certain silence until Goku piped, "You alright, Gohan?"

Gohan kept his shadowed face bowed low to his knees. He didn't look up causing Goku's face to pale slightly. The sayian knelt beside his son in apprehension, shaking him softly.

"Gohan? Gohan?"

He kept his eyes shut tightly, too weak to push his father off. Goku found Gohan's skin was strangely cold the touch and his ki was practically depleted. Goku glowered up at Shin furiously, "What's wrong with him?"

"Don't worry, Goku," Piccolo muttered darkly. "As Gohan said himself… He used up almost all his own energy to silence that of his counter part. He's worn out. Let him rest."

"There is a way to bring him back," Shin added softly.

All eyes fell upon the man again. He cringed at their questionable glares. Shivering slightly, Shin continued.

"We'd have to hurry… And…" Shin trailed off somewhat. "It involves the life energy of someone who would never normally save a life."

"Who the heck could we find-" Yamacha began angrily.

"Piccolo!" Krillen interrupted. "Piccolo could bring Gohan back, right?"

Shin sent a inspective gaze to the namekian gently cradling Gohan in his arms. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"He cares too much for Gohan," Shin whispered.

The other members of the Z team's faces flared with annoyance but Piccolo merely nodded in agreement. The child Gohan was whimpering softly in his dreams. Shin was starting to look desperate.

"We have to find someone before he wakes. Or else it would be too late."

"You should have consulted us sooner, so we could have more time!" Tien snapped. "Now who do we know who would normally never save a life…"

The Z team looked about their numbers pensively, as if hoping one of them may be more malevolent then they appeared. Seconds wove into minutes and Goku was looking more and more bothered with each breath his son took as a spirit.

"I don't know!" Goku cried. "I can't think! This is… This is all my fault."

"Now, now," North Kai uttered consoling as he pat Goku's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. We always have before."

The adult Gohan suddenly stirred causing the whole group to jump. He muttered some nonsense under his breath and attempted to pull himself to his feet. Goku caught his true son before he fell. The man somewhat wilted in his father's embrace. His face was dark with exhaustion but he still tried to form a name in his dry mouth.

"Fe…fata- Ve-" Gohan sputtered weakly.

"What is he saying?" Krillen quested earnestly to anyone who could answer.

"Sounds like… Fata?" Shin repeated numbly, "Fata Ve?"

Gohan shook his head and tired again.

"V- Vegeta…"

"Vegeta?" Shin repeated as the faces about him brightened. "Who's he?"

"Good job, Gohan," Goku smiled as he sat Gohan back down to rest. "You always did have the brains."

Gohan smiled softly at that and then focused him mind back on restoring his lost energy.

"Who is this Vegeta?" Shin asked breathlessly.

"He's a sayian like me," Goku answered simply.

When Shin started to look slightly worried, Goku continued, "He lived on Earth for a while with us. He's somewhat neutral now… But he's very conceited. I think we could convince him to help us."

"You… You don't make any sense…" sputtered Shin.

"He's father to Trunks," Goku smiled. "He'll save Gohan if it will save his son, I'm sure."

"You're sure?"

"Are you just gonna argue with him? He's says he's sure," Krillen snapped irritably, "Just get going before Gohan wakes!"

"Right…" Goku nodded glancing over the group before him.

Piccolo made a slight step forward but Goku immediately shook his head in disapproval.

"I think just me and Shin here should go with Gohan," Goku frowned. "It would be less of a hassle that way."

Piccolo said nothing as he glowered at the sayian. He slowly handed over his former pupil to his father. Goku made sure he propped Gohan's head properly before replying softly, "Thank you, Piccolo."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Piccolo grunted. "If you don't come back with him alive, I'll kill you. Father or not."

Goku smiled sheepishly at that; casually sidestepping to Shin's side.

"Well, let's go!" Goku piped in a slightly high pitched voice.

He gently handed the unconscious boy to Shin; who nearly fell under the boy's weight. Shin frowned contemptuously as Goku said goodbye and took the kai by his shoulder. With his other hand, he tapped his temple with his forefingers.

"Good luck, Go-" The group began, but the threesome disappeared before the sentence was completed.

* * *

  
**A** oversized crimson and horned man sat precariously stacking great amounts of papers around his sizeable mahogany desk. The occasional hitodamas pointlessly hovering in a small line, waiting to be judged of their life, lined up by the entryway. Two goblin like assistants guarded this exit and two more guarded the path to snake way.

"Next," The tall man grunted allowing the next little spirit light to wobble forward. "Your previous life's name…"

"Me? Uh. Frank, I think," The hitodama squealed in a high pitched drawl. "Been in line so long, I may have forgot."

"King Yema!" A voice cried out.

The godlike figure looked up over the papers on his desk to a small bodied man next to the spirit light. He wore blinding orange and blue garments that even a bat could recognize him. Next to him stood a strange purple colored kai with a white mohawk upon his head. His garments were quiet next to Goku's colors and the colors of the child he was holding.

"Ah, Goku. Cutting again?"

"Well, it's urgent," Goku smiled softly looking down apologetically at the cloudlike spirit.

"Never you mind," The hitodama quirked. "Been waiting for so long. I can wait a little longer."

Despite his words, Goku figured the spirit thought otherwise.

"King Yema? Would you be terribly angry if we went down to HoFL for a bit?"

"A bit? Yes. I guess you could…" Yema replied glaring suspiciously at Shin and his passenger. "But I can't promise you'll be admitted back up."

"Aw. Don't worry about me," Goku smiled tapping his temple. "Back before you know it."

Goku grabbed Shin's shoulder once again just as King Yema tried to ask, "Why do you want to go down into-"

But Goku, with his instant transmission technique, was already in HoFL before he finished.

"Blast that hero," Yema sighed looking down at the waiting hitodama. "What was your name again?"

"Frank!" The spirit snapped in dejection.

* * *

  
**"T**his may come as a surprise to you…" Shin grunted as he shifted under Gohan's dead weight. "But I've never been down on this sector of the galaxy before."

Goku trudged ahead through the blood red field, and looked back to reply, "Don't worry. I've been here once or twice."

Whether that was to comfort him or not, Shin winced at that statement. He quickened his pace until he fell beside Goku's long strides, "Do you have any idea where… where this Vegeta might be?"

"Nope. But I am sure I can find someone who will tell us," Goku beamed over at his Kai comrade.

The three of them headed up the strange landscape to where two menacing looking guards took post. Both of them took one look at Goku and turned a flour white.

"W-what are you doing here?! We let you out!" The one black looking creature squealed. "Come to finish us off?"

"No, no," Goku laughed as if they were all good friends. "I am just here to see a friend of mine. Vegeta? Do you know him?"

"Know him?" The orange goblin snorted. "He caused us almost as much calamity as you did. Course he was ordered to be kept down here. Figures, he would be your friend, wouldn't he?"

"Where is he?" Shin snapped impatiently.

"In the north western cell. Number 43."

The goblin cocked a eyebrow at Goku's irritated look, "What? Did you think we could let a demon like him loose?"

"Come on," Goku nodded to Shin. "We better hurry."

Shin hitched Gohan on his back to better support the child. They cast one last look at the guards and headed northwest. As they went, one guard called out to them, "Don't get lost!"

* * *

  
**A**nother rat let out a bloodcurdling squeal as a fire ball seared through its tiny body and ended its existence. The dark shadow leaned against the wall of his prison in annoyance, "Pests."

"Now really, Vegeta. Could you keep it down?" A voice next door snapped.

"The only reason you aren't dead again, Frezia," The man spat. "Is because these walls protect you. I would hush if I were you."

The dead silence filled the air and the tired soul went back to reliving his woes of life.

"Vegeta! Ah! We found him, Shin!"

The man pried open one bleary eye to gaze a loud colors of orange and blue. He smiled with half irritation, half relief, "Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" The kai with purple tinted skin repeated dully. "What's that mean?"

"He likes to call me that," Goku shrugged. "Wassup Vegeta? How are you?"

"You came all the way down to HoFL to ask that?" Vegeta snorted. "Not likely. What do you want from me?"

Goku flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "You see right through me, don't you?"

"We are here on Gohan's behalf," The kai, Shin as Goku called him, snapped. "Goku said you could help."

Vegeta eyed the child wearily on the kai's back and then shifted his gaze back to Goku, "Who's that?"

"It… It's a long story," Goku muttered. "And I'm afraid we don't have time to explain much. But… We need you to follow Shin's instructions and give some of your life energy to bring _him_ back to life."

"Who? The Kai?"

"Gohan."

"What?" Vegeta hissed. "You aren't making any sense."

Frezia shifted about in his cell next door. Vegeta eyed the wall suspiciously wondering if the creature was eavesdropping.

"This is Gohan," Shin attempted to explain. "Another version of him, at least. He… He's not supposed to be here. So we are trying to send him back. Alive if we can."

"Why must I help?"

"Because…it's complicated," Goku frowned. "Please. You must do this for us."

"What's in it for me?"

"Uh…" Goku flushed. "What do you want?"

"Let me out of this prison, and for Kami's sake, get me decent garments," Vegeta spat nodding to the rags of his former outfit. "And we'll call it even."

"Deal," Goku agreed.

"Goku! You are making a deal with a devil!" Shin snapped angrily.

"You said we have no choice," Goku hissed between his teeth. "Besides… I trust Vegeta."

"Hmmm?" A voice to the side muttered making all of them jump. "Are you sure you are being wise, Vegeta? Jump higher. Ask them to free you from HoFL itself. So you can see your wife again…"

"Shut up!" Shin spat angrily at the demon, causing him to recoil back into the shadows. "That is impossible!"

Vegeta withdrew his hand cautiously and eyed Goku.

"No choice, huh?" Vegeta smirked. "You must really need me."

"Stop playing around, Vegeta," Goku retorted. "We don't have time for this. You agreed-"

"I agreed to nothing. We didn't shake," Vegeta smiled sinisterly. "Now… You do what I ask. And I will help you."

"You!" Goku shouted heatedly lunging at Vegeta, but stopped by the bars. "You're taking advantage of us!"

Vegeta stepped back so that Goku's impassioned fists didn't clash with his face, "Now. Let me out of this prison."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!


	24. Could've Been Worse

**Chapter 24:** Could've Been Worse

"Defeat is not the worst of failures. Not to have tried is the true failure."  
-George E. Woodberry

_**  
T**his is ridiculous. Damn Goku and his stubborn friends. _

Shin whirled about the corner, slinking back into its shadows. The boy's dead weight cut into Shin's shoulders, not aiding his heavy breathing. He was still alive… this wasn't easy work for the Supreme Kai.

He had just fallen back against the wall's harsh brick surface as Goku rounded the corner. A satisfied Sayian Prince was close at his side. Shin was just about to hurl his insults when a hand clasped over his mouth.

He need only wait a moment for the reason why.

Guards, of every color, rushed past their hiding place. Each had primitive spears in hand. Much to their relief, none of the guards looked in their direction. Once they were gone, Vegeta began, "You are rich, Kakarot. Why not just destroy them all?"

"I did NOT enjoy that, Vegeta," Goku snapped releasing the Kai from his hold. "You know I didn't."

"Well, I did," Vegeta snorted.

"What did you do?" snapped the Kai.

Having been told to run before hand, Shin could only assume the severity of their situation. And by the pale look on Goku's face, his dread just grew.

"Nothing. I just think- King Yema might not be too thrilled with our return."

"Wha-"

"He couldn't just _ask _them to release me," Vegeta chuckled. "Kakarot had to persuade a few of them… as quickly as he knew how."

Shin's cheeks grew a slight pink, "Goku… You didn't **kill** them, did you?"

Goku's face was red. He kept his face bowed as he replied, "No. I didn't."

"Don't lie."

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Goku snarled, "I didn't kill them!"

Vegeta hushed, surprisingly. Goku's anger seemed to have shocked them into a dull silence. They rested, breathing in the seeping quiet. All eyes were on Goku.

His knuckles cracked as the sayian clenched discolored soil between his fingers. Tears refused to leave his composure alone.

"You can't kill a person twice, right?"

Goku seemed lost, muttering pointlessly under his breath. His grip was harsher…

"Why must everything that happens be so damn hard to fix?!"

He lashed out. The closest thing was the wall. It was one punch that caved an enormous dent at impact. Shin shuddered, wide-eyed; his head had been only inches from the initial blow.

Goku pulled back, unscathed…

"I need to save Gohan, alright?" He hissed, rubbing his tears away on the back of his palm. "We need to do this fast."

"Right. But not here…" Shin nodded, rising to his feet.

"Why not?" Goku spat, getting to his feet as well, "What's with all these stupid rules?"

He was a good three feet taller then the Kai. Goku used his height to his advantage. In his shadow, Shin was trembling.

Not so willing to argue his points with an angry sayian, Shin hesitated before replying.

"This is just what has to be done. We have no choice."

It was a firm retort. One unwavering and immovable from question. It made Goku's blood boil and he didn't know why. He felt like a child being told "no." No reason… He hated things without reason.

"Come on," Shin ordered, careful to keep Gohan situated comfortably.

It completely surprised him how well the boy kept to his part. Never once had Gohan stirred throughout their whole trip in HFIL. He slept right through everything. That pleased and disturbed Shin. What could the boy dream about that could preoccupy himself so well? Who could even _train_ themselves to sleep so deep? With all the hustle and bustle, Shin thought the child would at least acknowledge a bit of discomfort. Gohan slept sound; his breathing being tender wisps to the ear.

An obedient and gentle child. Shin sadly sympathized with him. Gohan was born into the wrong life at the best time.

It wasn't long till they reached a place the Kai found suitable. There was enough sunlight to bake an egg, and that was exactly what they needed. Shin wasted no time informing his Sayian companions. He placed Gohan's quiet body down onto the grassy slope, and turned to the two persons before him. Goku's face was resolute. Vegeta seemed somewhat uneasy.

"All promises kept?"

"Yes, Vegeta," Goku muttered impatiently.

"Say it."

"All promises kept."

"Good. Now what the hell did I agree to do?"

Both the Kai and Goku stared at Vegeta with very dumbstruck expressions. Shin was the first to find his voice.

"We didn't tell you yet…" He paused. "And you still agreed?!"

Vegeta didn't respond, looking as if he was starting to regret his decision. They didn't want to loose him before they even had him, however. "I mean- Err. Alright." Shin sat down in the damp crimson grass. "We need you to revive Gohan with your energy."

"I got that. Why me?"

"It has to do with his rules," Goku interrupted curtly. "It just has to be you."

"Yes. Exactly Goku," Shin nodded.

Goku huffed in response.

"Who is he? He's not really… our Gohan, is he?" Vegeta questioned, turning to Goku.

Goku did not reply. Instead, Shin answered, "It's way too complicated to explain."

"We have so little time," Goku frowned, his voice suddenly softer. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. But you _must _surrender your energy to Gohan before he wakes."

"Surrender?" Vegeta muttered uncertainly.

"A lot of energy," Goku muttered. "He seeps up energy like a vacuum."

"Goku…" Shin tried to intercede.

"Look. We aren't going to lie to you, Vegeta," Goku frowned, leaning closer to the Prince. "Gohan was totally drained after he- I don't think you will fair much bet-"

"That's enough, Goku," Shin snapped, rising to his feet and turning on the Prince. "We are out of time. Do you wish to leave Hell? We will get you out if you do this. If you fail to, we will put you back into the cell we found you in."

Vegeta looked down at Gohan's empty form curiously and then to the two before him, "Fine. Just make sure you keep your side of the bargain."

"We already said we would," Shin agreed.

Goku nodded from along his side. Gohan's breathing was steady… no more façade then a rock.

"Tell me what to do."

* * *

**  
T**he sun was bearing down hard upon the trio. Vegeta had wondered how Hell could even manage a sun- countless times. This time it seemed less important. It was warm and that was all that mattered.

He was starting to feel sick…

"You have to hold him," The purple Kai instructed. "Like this…"

Shin placed Vegeta's hands around Gohan's immobile body just so that he held him with one arm. Vegeta's right hand was supporting the boy's back and his arm was supporting his neck. His left hand was left free to be placed, palm down, on the boy's chest.

Shin pushed Vegeta down gently into the grass by applying weight to his shoulders. The prince resisted at first- but then remembered his promise and submitted. He kept his nose down, refusing to look at the boy who lay lax in his arms.

"Right. The sun looks bright enough. Let's start."

Vegeta heard the rustling that signified both Goku and Shin sitting down on either side of him. The prince suddenly tensed up. He had hardly any control over his muscles anymore. Vegeta feared of crushing Gohan in his grip. But Gohan slept peacefully onward.

"Relax and release your energy into Gohan."

"How much?" Vegeta spat through gritted teeth.

"Shh. Don't talk," Shin scolded. "As much as it takes."

There was burning at first but it quickly subsided. Vegeta could feel the energy zapping out of him… making him weaker. The boy was indeed an abyss of capabilities. He sucked in all that was Vegeta without question. It reminded Vegeta of Kakarot's own metabolism. Never filling.

_Damn. Just how strong is this, kid? He's killing me!_

Gohan's eyes fluttered. Vegeta continued to apply the energy, undaunted. Breath held tight in the air as the process continued. Vegeta was beginning to tire.

"I can't take much more, dammit."

"Keep going, Vegeta!" Shin urged.

"Dammit!" Vegeta cursed again.

His heart was pounding faster and harder then it had ever before. He could see the perspiration rising on his arms. Heat caused by Gohan's suction began to eat at his face. Any more and Vegeta thought the boy would explode… But he didn't. He just kept zapping the Prince's strength away.

"Crap! The sunlight!"

His arms were already sagging underneath Gohan's suddenly immense weight. Vegeta could just barely lift his head to the frantic Supreme Kai.

"Vegeta! You'll have to move! The sunlight is- is going behind those clouds."

Vegeta tried to comply to the Kai's wishes despite his desire to just punch his purple face in. But his legs buckled beneath him.

Vegeta fell… Gohan's body jerked with the impact. His eyes fluttered again.

"No! No!"

Shin was grasping one of Vegeta's arms- trying desperately to pull him back into the sunlight. He was too heavy. Kakarot tried too, Vegeta thought. But his mind was too clouded to quite know what was going on anymore. Gohan's eyes were opening… The sunlight was fading.

"Don't wake up, Gohan! Please don't!"

"Shut up, Supreme Kai! That won't keep him sleeping!"

Vegeta rocked back and forth as they tugged him along. Their voices rang in his ears. All he could see were shades of red from inside his eyelids.

"No! No! No!"

"Gohan!"

"Oh-"

There was a silence. Vegeta couldn't see.

They had long since stopped pulling.

Just before he had lost all sense of himself, Vegeta heard a muted gasp. He was pushed backwards and out of consciousness.

* * *

_**  
N**o. We failed._

Gohan was startled to wake up in the arms of Vegeta's slack form. He could feel energy seeping from the Prince's body… see it as well. Gasping, Gohan pulled back.

Anymore and Vegeta probably would have died… err again.

The grass was red.

Gohan lifted his gaze to the people around him. The purple Kai was there again, looking solemn. His eyes were as dull as Gohan remembered them being.

He whirled about to face his father. Or rather his supposed father.

Goku knelt, gazing in a disorientated way at Gohan. Eyes held no spark. Face, no warmth. He looked- He looked as if someone had died.

"Oh! Vegeta," Gohan turned back.

He checked the man's pulse. It was fine and steady.

"Ah. Geez. What made him lose so much energy?" Gohan asked curiously to his companions.

They did not answer. Their bleak and sweaty faces still held no emotion.

"Uh. Alright. Well, we just need to give some bac-"

"Gohan."

Gohan turned back, glad to hear a voice. It was the Kai talking.

"Gohan…" The Kai started again. "Uh. We tried…"

"Tried?" Gohan repeated dumbfounded. "Tried what?"

He had become mute again.

"Come on, guys. Dad?" Gohan snapped. "What's wrong? You all look as if someone died!"

Gohan had just raised his hand to scratch his head… but instinctively he raised it further. Something smooth was there. Cold and smooth. In the shape of a ring.

He needn't look up. He only sighed. "Oh."

To Be Continued…  
Please Read and Review!

This story has been **discontinued**. If you would like to read more Dragon Ball Z stories by I suggest you read **Still Here **which is my only remaining active Dragon Ball Z tale.


End file.
